Wolf drabbles
by CayStar
Summary: This is a collection of wolf-centric drabbles and one-shots. Various pairings, rated M starting in ch 3. Bella, Jared, Jacob, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah, Emily, Kim. Inspired by Tricky Raven's weekly prompts.
1. Patience - Bella & mystery wolf

_**AN: These are stories written for Tricky Raven, and are all going to be short drabbles- 500 words or so. There may be one or two that are longer one-shots that don't fit anywhere else. All wolf pairings.**_

* * *

_**This had a two word prompt- "Make me."**_

**Title:** Patience  
**Genre:** No idea, kinda angsty? Comfort?  
**Rating:** T (for tame- this is pretty vanilla for me) ;)  
**Pairing:** Bella/wolf revealed at the end  
**Words: **500-ish  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Patience**_

They had an understanding, the man and the boy. Both loved her, and both wanted nothing more than for her to wake from this strange non-existence she was living. Neither had any idea how to help her.

"Any change today?" the man asked, not expecting a positive response. He'd asked the same thing each day for the past month, and each day the boy shook his head, disappointed.

"No, sir. I talked to her like always, and she just sat in that chair staring out the window." He looked down at his bare feet; his broad shoulders drooped in defeat. What good was he if he couldn't help his own imprint?

The man's hand fell heavily, not even flinching as he gripped the boy's hot skin. He didn't know why, but he trusted the kid. Kid, now that was a joke. The boy may be sixteen, but he was over six feet of pure muscle. He hadn't staggered under the weight as he carried their girl from the cold, damp woods a month earlier.

"Same time tomorrow?" the man asked his second question. He thrived on routine, even in this difficult situation.

"Yes, sir." The boy was nothing if not polite. He nodded at the chief and headed outside, stopping short at the sight of trouble in the yard.

Jake's eyes narrowed as he saw the wolf leaving Bella's house. He hated that boy, and the others in his gang. What the hell was he doing here? Bella was _his _friend.

He stalked up to the wolf and slammed his hands against his bare chest. The wolf, for his part, didn't move. His temper was steady, but Jake was treading on dangerous ground.

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here. Bella's not your friend, she's _mine_," Jake hissed quietly, keeping his voice down so as not to draw Charlie's attention.

His words threatened the wolf within, and the larger boy let out a quiet growl. "You don't know anything, Black. You're the one who shouldn't be here. _You_ need to leave."

Jacob crossed his arms and glared at the wolf, though he had no idea that's what the other boy actually was. His words came out petulant and drew a dark chuckle from the larger male.

"_Make me_."

Without warning, the wolf closed the few feet between them in a move as fast as lightning. Jacob's eyes widened as he was lifted off his feet by his shirt collar, and he began to wonder if he was in over his head.

"I'll make you, you little pup. You'll regret messing with me and _mine_," the wolf snarled, barely clinging to his human form.

Charlie opened the front door as the wolf tightened his grip on Jake's throat. The situation was a powder keg waiting for a single spark. Instead, a cool breeze defused the tension instantly.

From the window above, a single word drifted down in her sweet voice, the first word she'd spoken since he found her in the woods.

"Jared?"


	2. Time - Bella, Jared

_**AN: I know I said different pairings, but this one is the same as the last one. Sorry! (except that I'm not really sorry) Anyway, there is a pic inspiration but of course FF won't let me post a link or anything, so check out my twitter at Caystar13star. It's a pretty cool picture.**_

* * *

**Title:** Time  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared (same couple from last week's 'Patience')  
**Words: **500 exactly! I was pretty proud of that ;)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Time**_

"It's so beautiful," she murmured, leaning back in his arms as her eyes traced the stars lighting up the late evening sky. She could still see the mountains silhouetted against the water, and the rare cloudless night sky showed off a breathtaking array of starlight.

"Mmhm," he answered, his lips moving gently from her bare shoulder, up her neck, to that favorite spot he loved behind her ear. He growled softly as she wiggled against him, safe in her cocoon between his splayed legs.

"You're not even looking, are you?" Her smile flashed white against her pale skin as she turned her head to meet his hungry gaze. He knew she was nervous, but they had been dancing around this for weeks. They needed this; it was time.

"Babe…" He raised one hand to cup her cheek, staring at her seriously as his thumb traced the contours of her face. He couldn't speak for a moment, struck anew by the sheer power of her beauty, his imprint.

She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his much warmer one. She knew she was being ridiculous; there was nothing to worry about. She wanted this as much as he did, and she understood the driving need of his wolf to fully bind their imprint. She couldn't help herself, though; she'd always been a worrier.

Sensing her dilemma, he scooped her up and sat her on his lap, wrapping both long arms around her even tighter than before. She sighed in relief; this was familiar. This was comfortable.

He finally raised his eyes as he rested his chin on her hair, breathing deeply of her intoxicating scent. His wolf rumbled audibly, impatient, but he tamped down his baser instincts once more. He had a lot of practice by now.

His superior eyesight could see hundreds more stars than her weaker human eyes, but he would never point that out to her. Out of habit, he sniffed the breeze, relieved to find no threat on the wind as it whipped around the bright spot of color that was his beloved van.

The pack loved to tease him about his 'hippie van,' but he had worked hard to save up for the Volkswagen that he treasured so much. Jake helped him fix the engine and find replacement parts for the interior, but he had done most of the work himself, alongside his father. It was a source of pride for Jared.

It might have seemed clichéd to drive his girlfriend out to Second Beach and have a picnic by the water, but she'd been happy to go along with his suggestion when he brought it up. They'd been together for three long months, and he was literally chomping at the bit to mark her, but he'd waited patiently for her to be ready.

She captured his attention by kissing his neck softly and giggling. "So this is really happening? I'm about to lose my virginity in the back of your van?"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~


	3. Jump - Bella, Jacob

_**AN: Please note! I changed the story rating to M. This piece is definitely M.  
The prompt this week was a picture of a girl sitting on a rock (or cliff) looking down at swirling water. I'll post it on my twitter, but here's what I came up with. Different wolf this week.**_

**Title:** Jump  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M (some cliff top lovin')  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob (If you've read my o/s Tempest, this is that couple)  
**Words: **500 exactly! (again!)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Jump**_

The sun is warm on my bare skin as I gaze into the swirling waters below. Not that long ago I was looking down from this cliff with an entirely different mindset. That all changed because of _him._

He stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life that day, and he has been by my side every day since. His steady support and love are my constant companions—much better than the cold and distantly beautiful life I knew before.

I feel the heat of his body as he slides in behind me, draping his long legs on either side of mine. I lean my head on his shoulder and smile as his deep, earthy scent washes over me, calming my frazzled nerves. "Honey, are you nervous?" he murmurs softly in my ear.

I nod because there's no point in hiding the truth from him—he can see through my artifice every time. I turn and face him, reaching up with one hand to cup his cheek. "I haven't changed my mind—it's just _really_ high up here…"

His laughter echoes off the neighboring cliffs, deep and rich, soothing. The sound fills my heart and I can't hold back a smile as I hear his brothers' echoing howls from the beach below.

"Can we sit here just a little while longer?" I press my lips to his neck, relishing the growl that rises in his chest. I love my wolf.

"Bella, if we sit here much longer I might pull you back from the edge and have my way with you again." His voice is low and threatening, but only promises the richest of rewards. I glance down at the water once more, weighing my options.

I must wait too long because he stands suddenly, cradling me in his arms as he moves toward the tree line. He wastes little time tossing my sweater to the side before pulling my swimsuit bottoms off. I'm grateful he didn't rip them since we still have to get down from here somehow.

His arm protects my back as he pushes me against a tree, testing my readiness with his thick fingers before pushing his way into me with fast, impatient thrusts.

I know I should be concerned about modesty up here on the cliff where all the world can see, but I can't think of anything but the feel of his body moving in mine. His lips dance feverishly between my neck and my mouth, leaving little nips and love bites that will take days to fade from view.

My head is swirling with the sound of the waves as we climb toward our mutual release. He tosses his head back with a feral roar as his warm seed fills me, marking me with his scent. I cling to his shoulders as we come down from the high, and he kisses my forehead tenderly.

Without a word, we pull on our clothes and walk to the edge, hand-in-hand.

Then we jump.


	4. Claim - Bella, Jared, Sam, Paul

**Title:** Claim  
**Genre:** Drama?  
**Rating:** M kinda, not really  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared… and Sam and Paul…  
**Words: **554, I went over just a bit  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: **The last sentence of this story was the prompt for this, and I will be extending this on Tricky Raven. It will be a series of short chapters (500-1000 words), but I won't post it here until it's complete, probably as a longer one-shot.

This is set in Twilight after the beach trip/scary stories.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Claim**_

After tossing and turning all night, she spent the day trying to get her mind off the stories Jake had told her at the beach. She couldn't make sense of it—there was no way vampires could possibly be real.

As the hours passed, she felt more and more claustrophobic—as if something was drawing her away from the house. She gave in and traipsed outside, angling across the yard to the dim forest beyond. There was a faint trail for her to follow, and she walked the path until she found a fallen tree to sit upon.

Surrounded by nature, it was easier to believe the tales that Jacob wove. Monsters and heroes, vampires and wolf-men. Anything seemed possible in this unchanging landscape.

The faint snap of a twig had her jerking her head to the right. A dark, hazy shape darted in and out of the trees, never staying in one place long enough for her to see what it was.

A soft growl answered to her left and her heart sped in response to the menacing sound. This time it was easier to see the huge animal approaching. His grey fur rippled and his lips pulled back over razor-sharp teeth. _A wolf._

"Shh, it's okay." The soft voice behind her had her scrambling to her feet even as the warm hand closed over her arm to steady her. A feeling of safety overwhelmed her rising panic as she stared into the faintly familiar brown eyes she'd seen briefly the day before.

"I'm Jared," he reminded her helpfully, not attempting to remove his hand from her skin.

A firmer hand grasped her shoulder, and she looked back to see a very stern Sam Uley staring down at her. As she'd thought at the beach, he seemed to be disapproving—as if she'd done something to personally offend him. His proud bearing exuded authority. "What are you doing out here?"

She had no idea how to respond. Her mouth gaped as she searched for words. "I– how– but you–"

Heat covered her back as a deliciously decadent scent washed over her. Sensuously soft lips were pressed lightly to her neck, and a deep voice whispered in her ear. "He can't have you. We won't let him."

"_Paul_," Sam's voice carried a warning, but he made no move to extricate her from the volatile wolf's grasp. Her body trembled with both fear and desire. If Sam was Authority and Jared was Safety, then Paul was undeniably Danger.

At an uncharacteristic glare from Jared, Paul stepped back enough that she could turn and meet his cruel smirk. "This is much better than that uptight popsicle you've been panting after, right?"

Sensing her distress, Jared pulled her back to the safety of her log, settling close beside her with his arm around her shoulder. "Bella, we know what Jacob told you. We can't let you around the Cullen again."

His eyes were serious as he silently begged for her cooperation, and the other two were just as firm when she glanced their way. Paul and Sam took a step closer, boxing her in on all sides, surrounding her with heat and security.

The unprecedented hunger she felt at their proximity both terrified and aroused her. She had a feeling they weren't finished with her yet.


	5. The Last Laugh - Bella & Embry, Quil

**Title:** The Last Laugh  
**Genre:** Humor? I don't know.  
**Rating:** M? Just for language  
**Pairing:** Bella/Embry, but the story is mostly Quil and Bella  
**Words:** 562, I went over AGAIN…  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** This prompt was a picture of a dark, foggy graveyard. I kind of took it in a different direction, a goofier direction.  
For those wanting more of this pairing/pack, I may end up working it into my Embry/Bella story that is coming up soon. We'll see.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Last Laugh**_

"Shh!" Bella's whispered warning was more of a quiet shout, and Quil's answering laughter was even louder.

The noises drifted out over the rather eerie-looking scene. A light blanketing of snow covered the barren ground of the old graveyard, and tombstones stood as silent sentries against the light fog.

"Man, this is fucked up," Quil complained, only to be shushed again by his best friend's imprint.

"A dare's a dare, Quil. You chose, so you have to pay up." Bella smirked imperiously from the safety of Embry's strong arms.

Jacob was trying to hold back his laughter, but the copious amounts of moonshine he'd consumed made it difficult to keep his giggles in check. He knew Paul was hidden in the trees with a camera, and he was surprised that Quil hadn't noticed yet.

Embry was sober, as usual. With his mother's alcoholic history, he wouldn't risk drinking, but he didn't begrudge his friends' indulgement. Bella rarely got drunk, but tonight she was slightly more than tipsy thanks to her less-than-friendly game with Quil.

They'd carefully skirted the patrol routes to avoid detection, knowing Sam would not approve of this little stunt. Hiding it from the pack mind later would be an attempt in futility, but the damage would already be done by then.

Quil and Jake had invited themselves over on Bella and Embry's 'date' night. The couple was used to their company by now, and Bella agreed to let them in when Jake showed up with a jug of moonshine. He was clearly in on Bella's plan.

Bella was biding her time, waiting to get back at Quil for embarrassing her at the last pack bonfire. She'd smiled sweetly at the time, but Jake and Embry both knew she would get her revenge. Quil was learning that now.

It started with a game of truth or dare that quickly went from tame to tawdry. After Bella had to call Old Quil pretending to be from a dating service, she took the opportunity to retaliate. "I dare you to run through the Fork's cemetery in nothing but your underwear."

Quil was shocked—first that Embry would let Bella request to see him nearly naked, and then that Bella herself would issue such a challenge. He tried to talk his way out of it.

Bella wanted nothing to do with his flimsy excuses and sweet-talking ways. "You take the dare or I tell the whole pack what a pussy you are, Quil Ateara. Now, if you don't have underwear on I happen to have something else that will work just fine to hide your precious modesty."

Out in the cold night air, Quil was rethinking his choices. He could take a joke—that's why he liked to prank the others so often. But this was pretty far out there, even for him. He was scared of ghosts.

Looking between his friends for help, he finally gave in and started stripping off his clothes. Less than a minute later, Quil's massive body—clad only in a fluffy pink tutu—was running slightly faster than human speed through the spooky graveyard.

Paul let out a quiet snicker, giving away his hiding spot, but all of them drew up short when another ghostly chuckle echoed back from the far side of the cemetery.

They took off running, with Embry carrying Bella, as Sam and Jared shared a high five and the last laugh.


	6. Regret - Bella, Jacob

**Title:** Regret  
**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy  
**Rating:** T? Reference to character death  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob sort of  
**Words:** 512  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN:** _Yes, 2 drabbles this week! Ok,this was inspired by the same spooky graveyard picture as the last drabble, but it's completely different. It's also inspired by the Johnny Cash song 'Hurt' so several lines are directly from the lyrics._

_*Tissue warning* This made me teary when I was writing it (and I didn't cry during A Beautiful Death) so that's a pretty good indicator that this one's pretty tough._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Regret**_

She stands alone at the ancient grave, a faint spectre in forgotten histories. The weather reflects her mood—sinister, icy cold, frozen. Even the air is still as the figure of the girl makes her penance at his feet.

"I'm so sorry." Her words are mere whispers, useless platitudes she's uttered a thousand times before. Nothing changes. Nothing ever changes. Nothing ever will.

The tears she cried as a girl will never spill over her marble cheeks now. If she'd known what those tears truly meant she would have never left his side.

She rests her hands on the ground that hides his body, remembering the feel of his vibrant warm flesh, his soft lips, a life-changing kiss on a mountainside. It should have been life-changing, if she hadn't been so damn stubborn.

Edward knew. He knew what she was giving up and he took it from her anyway. He knew her heart would not be the only heart to stop when he infected her with his poison, but he still did it.

He broke her, in the most painful way he could, then he changed her. He laughed as she screamed, reminding her that this was what she'd asked for—reminding her she _chose_ this. As if she could ever forget.

Jacob knew as well. He knew the tears they cried would be their last. He knew that unlike Edward's selfish posturing, Jacob truly could not live without her. He knew the price of his love.

She focuses on the pain, the throbbing pain that followed her into this life. She just needs to see if she can still feel. She remembers everything. Beneath the stains of time, she carries the burden of pain and guilt. She remembers.

She remembers his smile, his bright happy smile that never failed to lift her spirits. She remembers his hugs that held her together and warmed her deep inside.

She remembers the pack, the brothers she lost when she chose to hurt them all. What has she become?

A hundred years have come and gone and every year she returns to see him. Everyone she knew has gone away and she still remains. The crumbled marble of his tombstone seems to mock her unchanging appearance. The date of his death is the date of her "birth."

She could have had it all. She could have had the love of a good man—the _best_ man—a pack, a family, children, _grandchildren_. Instead, she let him down. She made him hurt. _She_ killed him.

A cool hand closes over her shoulder, bringing her attention to the early light of dawn. "Let's go, little one. You can hurt yourself again next year."

He is her best friend and companion since she ran away from the Cullens only a month into her new life. He keeps her safe, keeps her sane.

As she turns and walks away, he looks down at the carefully tended grave. "You know if she could do it again she never would have left you, lost herself. She would have found a way."

* * *

**AN: _I left her companion at the end anonymous, but most of my twitter followers can probably guess who it is and my vamp readers should be able to guess as well. If you want to know I will confirm or tell you, or you can imagine it to be whoever you like._**


	7. Puppy Training - Bella, Paul

**Title:** Puppy Training  
**Genre:** Ooey goodness? Is that a genre?  
**Rating:** T (I apparently can't write without cursing)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul, and some puppies ;)  
**Words:** 500 exactly! Yeah!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**AN: **This week's prompt was a youtube video of some really cute puppies climbing all over a bigger dog. Really cute. So here goes:

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Puppy Training**_

The large silver wolf bared his teeth and let out a menacing growl as he crouched, ready to pounce. His fur stood up on end and his ears were back, giving him a rather ferocious appearance.

Three other wolves faced him– a small reddish-brown wolf with a slightly darker face and paws, an ashy brown wolf, and a sandy brown one. They all shared the same gangly appearance of half-grown puppies as they tripped on their oversized paws.

The sandy wolf was their leader, and the other two flanked him as he lowered himself down on his front paws, preparing to spring. At his wordless signal, they all three jumped, and the red wolf managed to land his front paws on the silver wolf as he dodged the three-pronged attack.

_Well done, pups. Again._ Paul shook off Collin and rounded on Seth to show the pup how he'd left his flank exposed. _Work as a unit. Leave no side open to attack._

Collin gave a happy little yip and wagged his tail as he celebrated his brief success. The pups rarely got a piece of Paul. He was the pack's best fighter.

For the next hour they flew around the clearing, tearing up bits of grass and soil as they tried to take down the large wolf. No one had questioned Sam when he assigned the pups' fight training to Paul—he clearly had the most experience in that field.

The sun was sinking when her voice floated out to them, "Paul!"

_Bella!_

_Bells!_

_Hey, wonder if she'll feed us!_

The pups turned and ran, leaving the wolf dumbfounded until he finally found his feet. _Oh, no you don't. That's my woman, _he snarled, overtaking them just before they left the tree line.

She was sitting on the back porch with her phone in her hand and a big smile on her face. He stopped short and dropped to his belly, instinctively lowering himself before his mate. She couldn't hold back a giggle as she waved her fingers at him, raising her phone at the same time.

Three more sets of paws flew over the snow as the pups pounced on him in a pile of fur and tongues and happily wagging tails.

_Can we stay for supper, Paul?_

_Please, please, please! It smells so good!_

_Come on, Paul! Please let us stay!_

His mind was bombarded by their happy pleas and he finally slipped out from underneath them and phased just as his imprint cut the video.

"Damn, pups, give me a break for once! Get your own imprints, why don't ya?" His irritated growl cut off instantly as he lifted his mate into his arms for a thorough kiss. "Hey, babe. I missed ya."

Bella laughed as she turned her phone to show him the video. "Really? Because it looks like you were having plenty of fun with the puppies!"

The boys in the yard just laughed as she shooed them in, reminding them to wipe their feet.


	8. Almost - Bella, Jared

**Title:** Almost  
**Genre:** Parental Romance  
**Rating:** M (lemon)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jared  
**Words:** 507  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AN: **_I was just thinking to myself that I have never written parental sex, so based on the picture that's what I came up with. What can I say? The man looked frustrated, and I have four kids…_

_To see the picture prompt, go to Tricky Raven, my twitter, or take out the spaces here:_ t . co / 6XgcS6oh1C

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Almost**_

They moved together quietly, with soft kisses and the brush of skin on skin. Her smile brightened as he hovered over her, holding his weight off her body. She was still so beautiful to him.

He paused his movements to dip his head down, gliding his nose against her neck to get a hit of her delicious scent. His wolf let out a growl of pleasure that was immediately answered by an increase in her arousal.

Another voice answered as well. Down the hall, with two doors closed between them, her mother couldn't hear the questioning voice. It was just as well—she knew her daddy was the one who always came to find her. "_Da?"_

He tried his best to block the tiny voice, to suppress his supernatural hearing for just a few more minutes. This was the first time he'd been with his wife in almost a month, and he was teetering on the brink of insanity. He _needed_ this.

Bella squealed when he rolled them, lifting her up to ride him as he tried to bury his ears in the pillows against the headboard. His eyes traced her form, even as she ducked her head shyly. It didn't matter how many time he told her how beautiful she was, it was still difficult for her accept the changes to her body.

His hands moved up to cup her breasts—_gently_, so he wouldn't get an accidental milk shower, no matter how much he enjoyed that—and she rolled her hips in answer to the stimulation. Her soft little hands rested on his chest as she grinded her hips down, chasing that orgasm that was just out of reach.

"_Da!"_

He groaned quietly, in a combination of pleasure and frustration. That cry was louder, and he knew his mate would probably hear the next one for sure. He rolled them again to try to muffle _her_ hearing this time, increasing the speed of his thrusts in an effort to bring them both to release.

"_**Da!**_"

Bella's eyes popped open as her forehead wrinkled in concern. "Jared? Did you hear that?"

Damn imprint wouldn't let him lie his way out. She was scrambling for the baby monitor on the nightstand—something that she normally only used when he had to patrol nights. They didn't need it if he was home.

His groan was a bit hopeless as the sound of anxious crying filtered through in stereo, from the monitor and the live version his sensitive ears picked up down the hall. Bella scrambled off the bed and grabbed her robe, throwing it on as she hurried out the door.

"I'm coming baby girl! Mommy's here." Harper's tears ceased as soon as she laid eyes on her mother, and Bella cooed as she rocked her 9-month-old daughter.

Jared crawled to the end of the bed and flopped over, dropping his head down in defeat. The sounds of his wife and daughter were soothing in their own way, but he _really_ needed a night alone with his mate.


	9. I'm Yours- Bella, Seth

**Title:** I'm Yours  
**Genre:** Bella's stubborn indecisiveness (that should totally be a genre)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Seth(!)  
**Words: **566  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_"Do you think I'd be here if I cared?"_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**I'm Yours**_

The fumbling and muttered curse at his window had him out of bed and investigating before she realized he was there. She glanced up with her next attempt to tug open the sash and squealed in surprise when she saw his face behind the glass.

"Bells?"

Her grin was sheepish as she shrugged a bit. When he easily pulled open the window he caught a whiff of whiskey on her breath. That explained it. "Bells," he sighed, not quite as hopeful this time.

"Shh, Seth! You'll wake up the parents!" she slurred, then finished with a drunken giggle. He held his hand out and helped her through the window. This wasn't the first time their bond had led her here when she had nowhere else to go. He didn't hold much hope for more than a few hours of cuddling her before she sobered up and fled again.

Seth had loved Bella Swan as long as he could remember, but nobody paid attention to his "childish" crush because Jacob clearly had "real" feelings for her. Jake was older, and even though he didn't imprint on her, she still gave him a chance.

It only took a single look from Angela when she was invited to a bonfire for Bella's world to fall apart. Her boyfriend—her lover—imprinted on her best friend, and even Leah was too shocked to say 'I told you so.'

Charlie was afraid she would spiral back into depression when Jacob broke up with her, but Bella chose to run. She moved to Florida to finish her senior year, and stayed there another four years for college. She only returned for Charlie's wedding three months ago—his wedding to Seth's mom, Sue.

When Bella drove up to their house, setting foot on the rez for the first time in over four years, her life once again took a dramatic turn. Seth opened the door to her hesitant knock, his trademark smile already fixed in place.

When their eyes met he was gone. He stared at the gorgeous girl he'd secretly loved for so long, and felt his world settle into place. Bella was horrified. It had to be some cosmic joke for her seventeen-year-old step-brother to imprint on her. And she wasn't buying that "whatever she needs" bullshit, either. Those weren't brotherly feelings she was having for the handsome shapeshifter.

For three months she fought the pull—living in Charlie's old house in Forks, avoiding La Push, and the pack, like the plague. Seth tried to respect her boundaries, but she inevitably showed up twice a week like clockwork.

Her liquor-stained lips on his brought his mind back to the present, and he gently untangled her arms from around his neck, leading her to the bed where he tucked her in and settled down behind her.

The morning light revealed her in his arms, staring up at him with love and hope in her eyes. "Bells? What… what are you still doing here? What about all that stuff you said? The age thing? Our parents?"

She shook her head and leaned up to press a gentle kiss to his beautiful mouth. "Seth, I'm done fighting. Do you think I'd still be here if I cared about all that?" She smiled and pulled herself closer to his warm body, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin against hers. "I'm yours, Seth. I'm yours."


	10. Love Bites - Bella, Leah

**Title:** Love Bites  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Leah (not that way!) ;)  
**Words: **500 exactly  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_Love Bites _by Def Leppard (the title is pretty much all I used)

**AN: **Happy Mother's Day to my mommy readers, and if this day is a tough one for you, here's something to read to take your mind off it and I'm sending you my hugs as well!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Love Bites**_

"Bella! I'm here!" Leah called up the stairs, unable to stop the slow smile that broke through her constant scowl. She would never admit it to herself, but sometimes Bella was exactly what she needed.

"Be right down!" Bella called back amid the thumps and fumbles that signaled the end of her shower and a clumsy trip to her bedroom to get dressed. Leah sighed and rolled her eyes, wondering what new bruise her friend would be sporting.

The girls had formed a tentative friendship after Jacob imprinted. Leah came over one day for guard duty and found the former leech lover crying miserably on the back porch. Something in her posture triggered a deeply-buried kernel of sympathy and protectiveness in the prickly wolf, and Leah made it her mission to help Bella Swan recover from the pain of rejection, and maybe find some relief from her own heartbreak in the process.

Leah dropped her bag of supplies on the couch, and then turned to carry the ice cream to the freezer. Bella had sounded particularly down when she called earlier, so it was an ice cream _and_ chocolate night. They might even raid Charlie's liquor cabinet later.

She came out of the kitchen just as Bella tripped over the bottom step. Only Leah's quick reflexes kept her from falling flat on her face. "Geez, Swan. What do you do when I'm not around?" she joked.

Bella sniffled and shrugged as she padded toward the couch in her sock feet. The heavy flannel pants and oversized sweatshirt were clear indicators that she was missing her wolf. "I fall."

Leah rolled her eyes and leapt over the back of the couch to settle beside the smaller human. She sniffed the sweatshirt discreetly, relieved to find that it was Embry's and not Jacob's. That wasn't quite as bad. Embry had a serious crush on Bella.

They munched on junk food as the movies played quietly, until Bella turned to Leah with a serious look on her face. "Do you think this will ever get easier?"

Leah smiled tenderly as she leaned closer. "I hope so. You don't want to be old and bitter like me," she finished with a sly smirk.

Bella punched Leah's shoulder, and then squeezed her hand in appreciation. She groaned as she settled into a more comfortable position. "Love bites," she muttered belligerently.

Outside in the woods, Paul and Embry sat silently, keeping watch over their girls. Or the girls they wished were theirs. They'd had to phase out earlier when Jacob dropped in to check on Bella—they didn't feel like that was his place anymore.

Embry nudged Paul as the girls drifted off to sleep with the movie still playing. "Hey, Paul? You ever think about marking?" he murmured, his mind on the petite beauty inside. "I'd mark Bella, you know. If she'd give me a chance."

Paul smirked and shook his head, surprised by the maturity in Embry's voice. "Yeah," he answered thoughtfully. "Love bites."


	11. Missing Something - Bella, Quil, Embry

**Title:** Missing Something  
**Genre:** Meddling Bella with a slashy twist  
**Rating:** T (if even that)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Quil/Embry…  
**Words: **522  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **_It all started with a dare._

**AN: **I have to pay homage to mrstrentreznor, because I think this is actually a fanfic of her story Best Friends Share Everything. This is my version of what could have happened if Bella and Quil were together first. (No, you don't have to be familiar with that story to read this, but it definitely influenced this piece).  
This does have boy/boy but nothing graphic. At all. I wrote this to help me on another slash pairing and it clearly didn't get me anywhere.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Missing Something**_

It all started with a dare. That was always the easiest way to get Quil to do something, and Bella knew her mate better than anyone—or almost anyone.

She and Quil were happy, as imprinted couples were, but she always felt that little niggling doubt that there was something missing. So she decided to watch.

Bella sat back and watched her pack as they moved through their days interacting with one another. She watched Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Jake and Leah—even Paul and Rachel seemed blissfully content in their volatile relationship. She couldn't quite put her finger on what was different about her and Quil.

Someone else caught her eye as she observed the wolves in their natural environment. At bonfires, pack dinners, even just hanging out on the beach, there was one wolf who kept himself apart. Embry.

Embry had always been quiet—that was nothing new. Bella just assumed it was a natural result of his shy nature and having Jake and Quil for best friends. She understood how hard it was to get a word in edgewise with those two.

But as she watched, she noticed that Embry watched as well. More specifically, Embry watched Quil. It wasn't something that was easy to see, but as his imprint, she was also watching Quil. She slowly began to notice how many times she was lifted into her mate's arms and looked over his shoulder to meet Embry's longing gaze.

She noticed other things as well. Embry was normally somewhere close to Quil, but he was also _close_ to Quil. He would sit closer to his friend, and he seemed to relax when Quil would throw his meaty arm around his shoulders. She could have sworn she saw him breathe a sigh of relief a few times.

Everyone noticed that Embry didn't date, but he placated the pack by pointing out that he didn't want to break someone's heart when he imprinted. Every time he said the word, his eyes would invariably cut over to Quil. Every time, without fail.

So Bella began to consider things. It was clear to her that Embry liked Quil—as more than a friend, that is. He was actually quite devoted to the burly wolf—quick to defend him when the other boys teased, or always ready to entertain him when Bella's patience was running low. Quil was a bit high-maintenance when it came to attention. He needed a lot of it.

A quiet conversation with Leah gave her insight into Embry's mind, and confirmed her half-formed suspicions. Leah agreed with her observations and offered her support if Bella decided to move things along.

That's how Bella came to be sitting on the couch in her and Quil's apartment, looking between the two boys. "You heard me, Quil. I dare you to kiss Embry."

Quil shrugged at her insistence, then turned to his oldest friend. Embry looked terrified, but also hopeful. The hope was what did it.

Bella was holding her breath as the boys' lips touched gently, but she felt that restless _something_ finally settle into place. Embry was home.


	12. Poison - Bella, Paul

**Title:** Poison  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T?  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 524  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** _You've helped make me who I am._

**AN: **This is another one that I'm not sure will make sense. I got about five different plot bunnies from this week's prompts, this was just the first one I wrote, and the darkest.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Poison_**

His mind worked feverishly as he walked at a brisk human pace through the hallways. His escort was silent, but it was impossible to mistake the malice radiating from his overheated body. His presence here was clearly a last resort.

"Here." The gruff word was spoken reluctantly, and needlessly. There was no mistaking the scent and sound of the group gathered behind the thick wooden door. He took a deep, unnecessary breath and braced himself to enter.

Despite the words spoken on the phone and the more detailed information given in the parking lot, nothing could have prepared him for the sight that greeted his eyes.

Three wolves stood shoulder to shoulder in front of the door, blocking his entrance until he looked up and met their warning gazes. Even then, only a growl from their alpha put their feet in motion. With his view unobstructed, he turned his eyes toward the bed.

The girl he knew was practically hidden, curled as she was on the lap of her mate. The dangerous wolf sat with his legs crossed, his arms covering the center of his world as if he could somehow protect her by shielding her from view. His pack mates knew his bravado covered the suffocating feelings of helplessness that threatened to destroy him.

The man took a step forward, only to stop when a large russet head raised up beside the bed, locking eyes on the perceived enemy with bared teeth and a menacing growl. Her oldest friend was too distraught to hold his human shape, but he couldn't bear to be away from her side.

"Shh, Jake." Her voice was weak, gravelly, nothing like he remembered. Every eye watched as her frail, bony fingers reached out of her warm nest to tangle in his thick fur. Much to the man's surprise, the wolf relaxed and leaned into her touch, laying his head on the bed so she wouldn't have to reach as far.

She looked up into the warm, familiar eyes of her mate and pressed a dry kiss to the scruff on his chin. He was exhausted, nearly as depleted as she was since he refused to leave her side and miss even a single heartbeat.

Sensing his brother's struggle, Jared sat down beside them, taxing the limits of the flimsy hospital bed. "Paul? You gonna be able to handle this?" he murmured quietly, firmly gripping his best friend's neck.

Paul crumbled for a second, tucking his face against Bella's hair, then he sat up and gently turned his imprint out to see her visitor. He held in his cringe as he revealed her diseased arm—the old poisoned bite at the wrist radiating streaks of deep silver up the fragile veins directly to her weak heart.

She turned surprisingly clear eyes on the vampire in the doorway she hadn't seen in more than a year and gave a cocky smirk that she learned from her lover. "What's wrong? You look a little sick—don't like what you see?" Her voice darkened as her eyes narrowed in a venomous glare. "Too bad, Carlisle. You've helped make me what I am."


	13. The Night Before - Bella, Paul

**Title:** The Night Before  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 550  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** This is inspired by the song _Kill of the Night_ by Gin Wigmore in that I took one line from it. It's also inspired by a pic one of my twitter friends (AnneValkyria) posted. It's a sexy one of Alex Meraz looking especially yummy in a blue dress shirt with his hair styled a bit.

I felt like I owed Paul and Bella a happier drabble after my first one this week...

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Night Before**_

The thumping bass was nearly painful to his sensitive ears as he prowled closer to the crowded club. He'd avoided places like this for the past two years, but tonight he was there for a reason.

Admiring glances followed his tall form as he weaved through the line outside the doors. A quick nod to the familiar bouncer and he slid inside, straightening his tight blue button-down shirt as he went.

He was unaccustomed to wearing this much clothing, but he wanted to blend in better tonight, even though he had no intention of remaining incognito for long. She would see him—here, in his former second home—and be reminded of the man that still resided inside the wolf. He would show her.

His dark jeans hugged his muscled thighs and molded to his perfect ass in a sinful way, leaving a trail of broken hearts behind him. He never saw their faces, as his senses were focused on hunting out one girl in particular. When he finally picked up her scent, he growled. _Mine_.

Despite the air of danger he projected, one bleached-blonde bimbo finally worked up the courage to approach him. She laid a fake-tanned, manicured hand on his arm which he shook off impatiently with bared teeth and snarled warning, "_Don't. Touch. Me."_

He ran his hand through his hair, forgetting momentarily that he had attempted to tame it with gel at Embry's advice. He smeared his hands on his jeans and was accosted before he could take another step.

Jet black hair and two familiar scents kept him from pushing these girls away, and it was only the man who was irritated with the way they tugged him toward a chair on the edge of the dance floor. He allowed Kim and Emily to pull him down, and suddenly Leah was in his face. "Why are you here, Lahote? This is girls' night."

He might be the only wolf _not_ afraid of Leah, but that was because his little imprint had the she-wolf wrapped around her pale little finger. His lips pulled back in a lazy smirk as he raised his head in a subtle challenge. "You know she wants me here. Who else is she gonna dance with?"

Leah's response was cut off when the center of his world pushed her way into his line of vision. He choked on a growl as his eyes traveled up her long, bare legs to the hem of her _very_ short skirt. His wolf howled at the sight of all that creamy skin.

She was wearing a tight sequined tank top that must have belonged to Kim, as her breasts were spilling out at the top, making him drool with the urge to take her home. _Mine_.

He was pretty sure he would die when she hitched up her skirt and straddled his lap, drowning him in her scent as she leaned over to whisper the song lyrics in his ear.

"_Now you're mine. But what do I do with you, boy_?"

He bucked his hips up enough that she could feel _exactly _what she was doing to him. "Take me home, _Mrs. Lahote_."

Her laughter pealed as he stood, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. "Hey!" she protested. "I won't be '_Mrs.'_ until tomorrow!"


	14. Found Wanting - wolf, imprint

**Title:** Found Wanting  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** M?  
**Pairing:** wolf/imprint  
**Words:** 501  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **This was a fairly odd prompt. It was a picture of Spongebob with the caption "I came here to fuck bitches." You can see it on my twitter. twitter caystar13star/ status/ 472556797895524352

**AN:** I didn't list a particular couple so you can choose to hate who you want. As long as it's not me ;) I did however have a specific couple in mind when I wrote it, and it might not be who you think. Let me know if you want me to tell you.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Found Wanting_**

He slammed the truck door and stalked toward the house, snarling when he picked up his alpha's scent on the lawn. What business did _he_ have trespassing on this land?

His previously white shirt was stained with oil and dirt, half-tucked into his ripped and faded jeans. He turned back to the cab to pull out the nearly-empty bottle of cheap whiskey, grimacing as he took a large swallow.

Inside the small, tidy house she was quaking in fear. Her hands shook as she hurried to wipe the last of the crumbs from the table, peeking around the corner to be sure the kids were occupied in the other room. Two little heads covered with silky black hair were cocked to the side as they watched another episode of Spongebob on the ancient TV.

Her skin prickled as she felt him drawing near, and she cast her eyes around the room to make sure the kitchen was spotless as she carried his plate from the stove to the table. The food was cooler now—an hour after he normally arrived home—but she knew there would be no reasoning with him if he wasn't pleased with the meal.

The screen door slammed as his boots hit the floor in the hallway, and the children fell silent as the oldest reached to turn down the volume so it wouldn't bother daddy's ears. He tended to growl more when Spongebob was up too loud.

She tucked herself into the corner, trying desperately to disappear, but he had other concerns. He stalked right up to her and jerked her chin up with two large fingers. "What was _he_ doing here?"

Two tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she desperately tried to catch up with his train of thought. The whiskey on his breath made her nose wrinkle, and when his mouth pulled up in a wide smirk she knew she hadn't been able to contain her reaction.

"What's the matter? I don't smell good? I'm not all clean-cut and well-mannered like _him_?" His voice slurred slightly, making her worry about just how much of his paycheck he had spent at the bar. The baby really needed diapers, and she hated to ask for help.

His words finally registered and she realized what he was talking about. Their alpha had stopped by earlier to check on her, and his scent must have lingered. She'd done her best to smile and wave him on, but she knew he saw her pain.

A hot hand covered the mark on her neck, flooding her traitorous body with desire. She closed her eyes against the feelings until he shook her slightly. "He can't make you feel like this, can he? I'm the _only_ one who can."

She leaned into his touch as he pulled her body flush with his, her face tilted up for a kiss. He moved closer and then laughed, stopping an inch from her waiting lips.

"Sorry, bitch—I'm just here to fuck."


	15. Enough for now - Jake, Leah

**Title:** Enough… for now  
**Genre:** Angst-ish?  
**Rating:** T if even that  
**Pairing:** Leah/Jacob (with mention of Seth/Bella)  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** This week's prompt was a black and white picture of a shirtless man with a baby on his shoulder. You can see it on twitter, it's a really gorgeous picture.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Enough… for now**_

Leah's breath seized almost painfully when she stepped to the door of their small second bedroom. She'd heard the baby fussing and just wanted to be sure that Jake was handling things fine, since this was their first official babysitting job.

The sight that met her eyes affected her more deeply than she would have ever imagined. She thought she had made peace with those suppressed feelings, but seeing her mate holding her tiny, perfect niece was almost more than she could bear.

Jacob was standing with his back to the door—shirtless as usual—and little Hadley was curled up on his shoulder. The baby was wearing nothing but a diaper, but all the pack kids were used to the heat of their fathers and uncles so this was a fairly normal occurrence.

Hadley's abundant dark brown hair was just beginning to show hints of waves like her mother's, though the rest of her face was a close replica of her father's. Seth's sunny features were even more adorable miniaturized in his infant daughter.

Bella was infinitely proud of Hadley's numerous fat rolls that showed the world how well she was cared for. She had struggled with breastfeeding at the beginning, but Sue was a patient coach and she helped the new mother work out the kinks fairly quickly.

Leah loved her brother, and her sister-in-law, and she would lay down her very life for the feisty little girl that their love had created. She was the world's best aunt, but she sometimes worried that that was all she would ever be. She longed for more.

Jake was all she could have ever wanted in a mate, and she was grateful for the twists and turns that brought them together. It was easy to see now that she and Sam were never right for one another—Sam could never handle her fire. She'd needed an equally strong partner, a true alpha, and the spirits had blessed her with Jacob.

Those same spirits that took her father and gave her Jake had also stolen her potential children. They had no way of knowing whether Leah's barrenness was a temporary side effect of the wolf, or if she was truly changed too much to ever bear children for the continuation of their strong family lines.

Leah's hand was covering her mouth when Jake turned with a proud smile. He had changed little Hadley and rocked her back to sleep with no help needed—it was quite the accomplishment for the large wolf.

Seeing his mate's distressed face sobered him instantly, and he crossed the room to pull her carefully into his embrace, with the baby tucked safely between them. "I love you, Lee," he murmured softly in her ear. It was all he had to say.

Leah buried her nose against his neck, breathing in the comforting scents of both Jacob and the innocence that reminded her of the only thing missing in her life.

Familiar, safe, and enough… for now.


	16. Shaky Start - Jacob & Bella, Paul

****Title:** **Shaky Start **  
**Genre:** **Slight drama with Fluffy bromance ;) **  
**Rating:** **T if even that 

**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob (story is Paul/Jacob)  
**Words:** 500 even (again!)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **Same daddy/baby picture as the last story, along with this quote: "You have no clue what you're doing, do you?"

**AN:** This is apparently the only "happy" Bella/Jacob I can write, so it's another future-take from my o/s "Tempest"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Shaky Start_**

Bella was sleeping when Paul got off patrol and slipped in the room to finally meet the alpha's new pup. He was uncharacteristically solemn when he spotted Jake standing by the window with a small bundle perched on his large shoulder.

Paul knew the wolf was aware of his presence, but Jake never stopped his slow side-to-side motion and quiet Quileute lullaby. The pack's most aggressive wolf calmed a bit at the song, proving the value of the timeless tune.

A tiny face was nuzzling Jake's broad shoulder, finding purchase near his neck where the babe's mother normally sought comfort. One chubby arm had worked its way lose from its binding, his father's heat more than enough to keep the newborn warm.

The night outside the window was dark, but both wolves' eyes could easily make out the surrounding forest. Their land was safe—well-protected—though the pack was still vigilant in their patrols. There hadn't been a fresh scent since the redhead was killed five years earlier.

Paul wondered again about the Cullens. He and Sam had speculated whether they were keeping tabs on Bella, and if they knew when she and Jake were married. He wondered now if they would somehow learn that the girl they once lured into their coven was now a proud new mother to a healthy baby boy.

As for Paul, he was proud of the girl he considered one of his closest friends. He'd helped her learn to cope with her depression after an unsuccessful suicide attempt, and he would continue to watch her while she adjusted to her new role and the new little man in her life. He'd been reading up on post-partum depression, and he knew the signs to watch for and Jacob now did as well.

Jake finally turned and Paul saw the slightly panicked look in his eyes. One large hand covered the blanket-wrapped infant, and only the sharp eyes of a wolf could discern the faint trembling in his fingers.

"Hey, Chief. How's it goin'?" Paul asked quietly as he stepped cautiously around Bella's bed, instinctively knowing not to risk interaction with Jake's exhausted mate.

Jacob stared at the man who he had gradually come to respect, and shook his head. "He… uh, he was awake. You know, after Bella finished feeding him." Jake leaned his head to the side, rubbing his cheek along the downy hair of his son.

Paul waited for him to continue, feeling slightly amused at his alpha's disheveled appearance. A deeper lupine part of him wanted to take the small bundle in his hands and drink in the fresh scent of their newest pack member. There would be time for that later though.

Jake's eyes were glazed a bit as he began to sway when the small baby stirred restlessly. "I tried to remember what Sue said—to get him to sleep, you know? So I sang to him."

Paul chuckled quietly, indulgently. "You have no clue what you're doing, do you?"


	17. Adjustments - Bella, Embry

**Title:** Adjustments  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Bella/Embry  
**Words:** 800 (what?!)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **"Jealousy: A sentiment which is born in love and which is produced by the fear that the loved person prefers someone else"

**AN:** Yes, I'm still in daddy mode- sorry/not sorry. This little boy is my third child. He was four and a half when my youngest was born, and he is still adjusting four years later…

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Adjustments**_

He looked in the doorway where the two girls were sleeping, frowning slightly at the two tightly-swaddled pink bundles in _his_ old crib. It was bad enough that he'd had to give up his room—even though his 'uncles' had worked hard to build him a newer, bigger room—but those little babies were even using his old furniture!

It just wasn't fair. Nobody asked him if he wanted a little sister, let alone _two_, and everyone just assumed that he would love them and protect them and be the world's best big brother. Well, maybe he _wasn't._

One little head snuffled on the mattress closest to him, wriggling a bit before settling down again with a quiet sigh. He looked at the perfect little face and cocked his head to the side. He supposed they _were_ cute, in their own way. And he knew he would do anything to keep them safe—even turn into a giant wolf like his daddy if it came to that.

Heat covered his back and he looked up to see his dad standing behind him. He reached down and scooped up the boy with little effort, pausing only briefly to peek into the crib and check on his girls before slipping silently out the door.

"Glad I found you, buddy. I didn't know where you disappeared to," his daddy rumbled, smoothing soothing hands down his son's back and snuffling over his tight braid in a familiar gesture that reassured both wolf and pup. "Keeping an eye on your sisters?"

Jordan ducked his head in remorse, his daddy's discerning gaze making him uncomfortable with his previous uncharitable thoughts. Embry frowned slightly, sensing the shift in his son's mood, and he carried the boy into the kitchen for what was probably a long-overdue talk.

He set Jordan on the counter, smiling when the boy began swinging his feet. Embry pulled out two bowls and the secret stash of chocolate ice cream he kept hidden from the rest of the pack. Ice cream sundaes were something he only shared with his boy.

Embry couldn't hold back a smile as he worked. Even after almost five years, he still felt a surge of pride every time he looked at his son. He'd grown up without knowing his father, then been crushed when he learned the truth. Bella—and Jake—had helped him begin to heal, but only Jordan could truly mend the wounds deep inside him.

The two ate quietly, just enjoying each other's presence. It was a tradition started not long after Jordan was born, when Embry was still marveling at the connection he shared with the tiny child. _His son_.

Something was bothering his pup, and while Embry had a fairly good idea what—or _who_—that something was, he wanted Jordan to share his thoughts. He knew that just took time, and patience.

"Daddy?" Embry turned his attentive gaze to his son at the quiet plea.

"Yes, son?"

Jordan took a deep breath. His daddy always said there was nothing he couldn't tell him, and nothing he couldn't ask. His daddy was Alpha, and his Uncle Jake told him that meant his word was solid. "Daddy, does Mom like the babies more than she likes me?"

Of course, Embry thought. They'd been warned about jealousy, but Jordan was as quiet as his parents, and as reticent as his grandfather. Bella and Embry often had to coax his worries from him, as he was content to deal with his problems quietly, independently.

Setting their empty bowls to the side, Embry scooped up his young son and wrapped him in his strong arms. "Oh, Jordy. Your mommy loves you so much. I know she hasn't had as much time for you since the babies were born, but that will change as they get a little bigger and start to sleep more during the night," Embry reassured the dejected boy.

He reached his other arm out for wife, who he heard approaching slowly, quietly from the hallway. She settled on his knee and wrapped her tired arms around their firstborn. "Look at me, baby."

Watery brown eyes met their mirror image, and Bella leaned forward to drop a kiss to her son's forehead. He'd been the center of their world for more than four years, and her heart ached that he doubted her for even a second.

"I love you so much, baby boy. You're my number one guy, after your daddy of course," she grinned up at her wolf. "Now why don't you come snuggle up in bed with me and we can watch a movie until the babies get up, okay?"

As they traipsed back down the hallway, Jordan peeked in at his baby sisters one more time. Maybe they weren't so bad after all.


	18. Surrender - Sam, Leah

**Title:** Surrender  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance? idk  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Leah/Sam  
**Words:** 500 exactly!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **"I don't want to lie anymore."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Surrender**_

The man stepped silently through the wet leaves, eyes trained intently on his beautiful target. She pretended not to see him, taking care not think about his presence a few feet away.

_Alright Paul, I'm out._ She didn't give the other wolf a chance to respond before she phased and turned to face her alpha—hands on her hips and gorgeous nude body proudly on display. "What, Sam? What do you want?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her as he greedily drank in her long legs, those hips that were just right for his large hands to hold as he pounded his cock into her incredible heat. The wolf only made her already fit body even more perfect, and he longed to trace his tongue up the smooth planes of her flat stomach on his way to those luscious perky breasts.

He could almost taste the familiar flavor of her dusky nipples as they tightened noticeably under his intense gaze. She caught his attention when she snapped her fingers. "Eyes up here, Sam," she growled with a fierce scowl on her flawless face. She was _so beautiful._

A brief pang of loss brought a crease to his forehead when he thought about her waist-length hair he used to love to wrap his hands around. It had gone the way of the scissors, much like his own. Just another sacrifice his fierce warrior princess had to make. She deserved so much better.

Leah froze in shock when he dropped to his knees and buried his face against her stomach, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist. He'd avoided her like the plague for the past few months, trying not to share her mind any more than he absolutely had to. She thought he must hate being stuck with her in his pack—she was such a freak.

"_Lee-lee_…" The name sounded like it was viciously pulled from him with a pain-filled moan. She was startled when she felt the wetness of his tears against her bare skin. "I can't do it anymore. I don't want to lie anymore!"

She was torn. One part of her wanted to sink into his arms and lose herself in him like she did before all this wolf nonsense. Life made sense back then—back before the man she loved disappeared, then left her for her cousin, her best friend.

Her fierce she-wolf side surged to the front with her anger. She put her hands on his shoulders, trying to ignore the way his skin felt beneath her, and shoved. "What the hell are you doing? Go home to that bitch—your fucking _imprint._"

His shoulders drooped and he hung his head in shame. "I don't love her Lee—not like I love you. Please, Leah. _I need you_." He raised his eyes with the last three words, and her breath caught at the intensity of his gaze.

Almost against her will, her hand reached down to touch his face. With one kiss, she surrendered.


	19. Always Drawn - Bella, Paul

**Title:** Always Drawn  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T? I cussed once I think.  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 500 exactly!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** _Desire _by Matthew Mayfield (look it up! This man's voice... *swoon*) ;) Youtube link is on my twitter.

**AN**: Ok, this is probably gonna be a series of short drabbles that I will eventually cut and paste in the right order. This is the same couple from The Night Before (ch 13), and I have another drabble this week that comes before this. Anyway, here's this one.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Always Drawn**_

She decided to walk home from Sam and Emily's house, knowing one of the boys would bring her truck to her before she needed it again. It was just such a beautiful, almost-sunny day.

Her pace slowed and she stepped off the gravel road and into the grass when she heard the music drifting out from the back porch of their picturesque little cottage. Her eyes roamed the front of their house, noting that Paul had used the relatively dry day to touch up the chipped siding and weathered shutters—it looked perfect.

She loved their house. She loved the small porch with the oversized rocking chair, hand-carved out of sturdy wood to support both her and her wolf. She loved the little yellow planter boxes he had built when she decided they needed a bit of color to brighten up their rainy world.

Most of all, she loved the man she could hear on the back deck, strumming on his beat-up guitar. Paul was everything good in her world. He pulled her from the depression she felt after Edward abandoned her in the woods, and he helped rebuild her fragile self-esteem with his love and the pack's support.

She stepped carefully around the house—Paul must be really involved in the song if he hadn't heard her approach yet. She loved to watch him when he was playing. He put just as much passion into his music as he did their lovemaking. It was a beautiful thing to see.

As she rounded the corner, he came into view. He was sitting on the back steps, one long leg bent up to support his guitar, his shirtless torso glistening slightly with the damp air and watery sunlight. His strong fingers strummed each chord unerringly, his head tipped back and eyes closed as he sang.

"_Hearts are tethered, spoken forever  
I'm always on your side_

_My am I on fire for you…"_

Her brow wrinkled a bit as she listened. She didn't know this song, but her heart instinctively recognized the desire and need that constantly bounced between them. _Paul_ wrote this.

She had tears in her eyes when he strummed the last chord, and he visibly started when she couldn't hold back a sniffle. "Oh! Hey, babe. I didn't– uh– I didn't hear you…" He stuttered a bit as he set the guitar down and started toward her. "When did you get home?"

Bella threw herself into his arms, unable to stay away after the emotional display. "Paul, that was beautiful! Did you write that? I'm sorry, I should have made some noise or something–"

"Shhh, babe. It's ok." She calmed as his deep voice rumbled under her ear, soothing her along with his hand stroking her back.

Paul, however, was nervous. "See, babe. It's kind of a special song," he explained, shifting her so that her legs wrapped firmly around his waist. "I, uh, I wrote it for you. So I could ask you…

"Shit. Bella, marry me?"


	20. Enough - Bella, Paul

**Title:** Enough  
**Genre:** Angst? Sorta?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 547  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** _"You are enough. You are so enough. It is unbelievable how enough you are."_

**AN**: Pay attention to the month headings- the middle part comes a month before the first and last parts. For the record, this is not what I set out to write. Things happen…

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Enough**_

_November_

She sits alone at the window, staring out without truly seeing. She rests her head against the cool glass and whispers. _Not good enough._

He stops short when he runs up, taken aback by the eerie similarity between this picture and the one a month prior. He thought she had come so far, but she is nothing if not consistent.

His wolf lets out a pitiful whine at her words—a dagger straight to the heart.

_October_

She sits alone at the window, staring out without truly seeing. She rests her head against the cool glass and whispers. _Not good enough._

He stops short when he runs up, taken aback by the eerie scene before him. He is not the one who normally comes, but he was ordered by his alpha so here he is. He would much rather be in some bar, looking for a place to park his dick for the night.

At some unseen signal, she rises like a specter and ghosts over to the bed. Her movements are jerky, forced—like a puppet on a string. She lies down, but doesn't rest.

He settles beneath a tree that still reeks of the filthy bloodsucker, waiting for the start of her nightmares. He knows they will come.

She drifts to sleep uneasily, and he knows when she begins to dream by the restless tossing and turning and the mournful cries. _Not good enough._

The wolf is agitated, pacing and pawing at the earth. He's seen this before in his brothers' minds, but being here—this close—is more than he can handle. He moves without thinking, pulling back into his human skin as he rises up to climb that cursed tree.

He slips into the room silently, stopping short at the overwhelming stench of leech. How can she breathe like this?

Unsure why he's moving, he creeps toward her bed as she lets out her first cry. "No! Don't go! _Not good enough!_"

He fears discovery, so he lays his hand on her shoulder to try and wake her. The only way to stop a dream is to wake.

In the dim light, her eyes fly open, darting around to see who disturbed her slumber. For the first time in a month, she actually _looks, _she _sees_. Everything they knew is gone. Everything has changed.

He sucks in a harsh breath as her deep chocolate eyes meet his. Everything he's ever loved, everything he's ever desired, _everything_ takes a back seat to the beauty in front of him. She is _his._

_November_

He leaves his fur and climbs the tree, terrified of what he will find. He knows he's late—there was traffic and deadlines, an alpha and a council meeting. Nothing more important than his girl. He ran here as fast as he could, but he was clearly too late.

She sways a bit as she looks up to see him standing tall above her huddled form. She's been waiting. Waiting for him to come, waiting for him to leave, waiting for him to realize she is nothing. He needs more, deserves more. _She's not enough._

"Oh, babe," he murmurs as he pulls her into his arms. "You _are_ enough. You are _so_ enough. It's _unbelievable_ how enough you are."


	21. Scars and Stories - Bella, Paul

**Title: **Scars and Stories  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** T?  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 2,000  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**AN**: This is a little different. Paul is inspired by Jason Momoa in The Red Road. Sexy beast, really. Anyway, the first time I saw him I thought he looked like a wolf- an older wolf to be more specific. And with his general sexiness and bad boy look, he of course became Paul. So this story has present day Paul (Jason) and his teenage son, Colby (that would be a young Alex Meraz). Pic is linked on my bio._

_In researching this story, I went back and re-read part of New Moon. I was surprised to learn that fanfiction has messed with my head more than I thought. Bella never actually slapped Paul in the book, only the movie. So for the flashback section I'm going with canon here and picking up where Jacob finished telling her about the wolves and he is taking her to meet them on the side of the road somewhere. That part is in the middle though._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Scars and Stories_**

I tucked my face closer to his neck and tried to slow my sobbing. We knew this day was coming, but nothing made it easy when your baby boy—the one you held in your arms and nursed at your breast—was suddenly a wolf like his father.

Paul tried to nudge my face up to look at him. "Babe? C'mon, babe. You knew this was gonna happen. He'll be just fine once he calms down."

His words did not reassure me, considering how well I knew where Colby inherited his hot temper. Paul was anything but calm, and history gave me little hope of seeing our boy back on two legs anytime soon.

"_Baby…_" I finally looked up at his wheedling, and he cocked his eyebrow with that sexy scar he knew I loved so much. He liked to tell the kids that he got his scars from wrestling with a vampire, but I knew the truth. I didn't know how it was possible, but my man only got more attractive with each passing year.

He was forty now, and even more heavily muscled than he was as a teenage werewolf. He and Jared still hit the gym each morning, determined not to lose face in front of our boys. I teased them that it would have been easier had they just kept phasing the way Jake and Leah did.

Before I could answer him, our tiny tornado came running into the room. Charlotte, or Charlie, was our only little girl, and she had her daddy wrapped tightly around those chubby little fingers.

Her little hands fisted my hair as she climbed on my lap, even as I was sitting on _his_ lap. "Momma! Where's Bubbie? Where'd Bubbie go?"

His large hand closed over the back of her neck and she instantly stopped her fidgeting and looked up with wide brown eyes. Paul couldn't hold his stern expression another second as he bent to rub his nose against hers. "I told you baby girl, Colby is part of the Pack now. He had to go away for a few days."

Charlie's nose scrunched up in confusion before her expression cleared. "'Cause new wolves is dang'rous, right, Daddy?"

He chuckled and tucked her more comfortably under his arm, keeping his other arm tight around me. "That's right, baby girl. New wolves are real dangerous. Your momma learned that the hard way."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed at the memory of that fateful day all those years ago. Dangerous, my ass. I almost lost my stubborn wolf because he was too moonstruck by me to fight back when Jake attacked him. I would never forget that day.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_I was nervous, standing there tucked close to Jacob's side. He'd assured me that Sam would appreciate the insider knowledge I held, as it would be helpful to the pack. I still wasn't sure they would happy to see me there with him, though._

_Jacob tensed beside me, and I suddenly saw four boys step through the trees across the deserted highway. They all looked so similar it was hard to tell one from the other, but when Sam spoke I recognized his angry voice._

_"What have you done, Jacob?"_

_Jake held out one hand entreatingly and started to speak. "It's not like that, guys. She can help! She–"_

_From the line of really big half-naked boys, another wolf stepped out, furious. His teeth were clenched and his nostrils flared in anger as he spat out, "Oh that's likely! I'm sure the leech lover is just dying to help…"_

_His words trailed off as I met his dark gaze, locked in place as his expression immediately transformed. The rage that filled his face just seconds earlier seemed to melt away to a shocked wonder that warmed me deep inside and somehow made me feel safe._

_I took one step forward just as the boy did, but Jacob threw a large arm out, knocking me backwards to the ground. My angry wolf was abruptly furious once more as he took two running steps toward me, all the while looking me over as if to see if I was hurt._

_"No!" Jacob roared, charging the other boy and landing a solid punch to his jaw. I jerked back in response, terrified that Jake would hurt his friend._

_My mind froze in shock as Jacob leapt into the air, his body twisting as his scream gave over to a very animalistic howl. Instead of the boy I'd known all his life, there was a giant wolf instead._

_"Paul, man, you better phase!" One of the other boys looked worried as he glanced between the Jake-wolf and my boy, Paul._

_Paul barely spared him a glance as he tried to run around the angry wolf, clearly intent on reaching my side. I couldn't hold back a scream when the huge wolf knocked him back with one massive paw._

_My chest felt tight with apprehension—I just knew this wasn't going to end well. Sam barked out an order that Jake shook off like water. "Jacob, stop! Phase back! You can't interfere with this!"_

_One of the other boys took advantage of the distraction to run to my side. "Bells? You okay?" he asked, and I focused my eyes on his face long enough to realize this was Embry._

_The boy I met in Jake's garage had grown almost as much as my best friend, and his hair was short and spiky like the rest of the pack. "Embry? What happened? Why is Jake so–"_

_My words cut off as my breath left me in a rush. I started to collapse, but Embry's quick reflexes had him catching me before I could hit the ground. As hard as I tried I couldn't pull air into my lungs, and instinctively I knew it had to do with Paul._

_On the road in front of us, the huge wolf was cowering, looking down at his fallen brother. Paul was laying on the ground, motionless, with blood covering him from head to toe. His beautiful skin was ripped open across his chest and another cut above his eye was pouring blood down over his face._

_Those deep brown eyes were frantic, searching, and when I finally caught his gaze we both inhaled and let out a sigh of relief. I couldn't hold back an encouraging smile even as my world began to go grey around the edges. I saw Paul's lips form my name just before I surrendered to the darkness._

_~ooo~ooo~ooo~ooo~_

_I came back to consciousness slowly, first aware of the heat that surrounded me. The fresh scent of cedar and a lighter hint of something richer washed over me, and I burrowed deeper into my warm cocoon._

_A deep chuckle brought me abruptly awake, and I realized I was nuzzling my face against someone's warm, bare skin. I lifted my head and realized I was cradled against the side of someone I had never met. Someone I had last seen laying on the roadway practically torn to shreds._

_My hand came up to cover my mouth as I traced his well-muscled body with my eyes. The white sheet was low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination and making it quite clear he was wearing absolutely nothing underneath it._

_His chest was clean with a light sheen of sweat, and the deep gashes that the wolf's claws had made were healed to a deep red scar. How long had I been asleep? I glanced up to his eyes, momentarily distracted by the lighter pink scar that crossed his left eyebrow—it was obviously a fresh wound too, but all I could think was how sexy he looked._

_I blushed when he arched that eyebrow and slowly reached his hand toward me as his arm tightened around me. "Don't freak out, please. I know there's a lot of shit to tell you, but I like having you here right now. It makes me feel better."_

_There was just enough light in his eyes that I could tell he was playing this up a bit, but at the same time I felt like there was no way I could deny this man anything. His full lips were pouting boyishly and before I could think I reached up to brush a strand of hair away from his forehead._

_He caught my hand when I went to pull it back, and then I was trapped his in hungry gaze. His face tilted toward mine just enough that our noses brushed, and I caught my breath at the innocently intimate gesture. "Hey there," he whispered, his voice deep and husky._

_"Hi," I managed to squeak out, gasping again when the movement of my lips caused our noses to touch once more. I couldn't stop staring at that cut on his eyebrow—it gave him such a dangerous, sexy look. I was caught off guard by how much I wanted him._

_"Bella." His voice was deeper, commanding almost, and I couldn't look away from his eyes. "I really want to kiss you now…"_

_I felt myself nod at his words and then his lips were on mine. He was so hot—feverishly warm—but his lips were incredibly soft and gentle. He started with the barest of touches, his skin gently caressing mine, and then the pressure of his lips gradually increased._

_His hand drifted up my side from hip, grazing the side of my breast on the way to my shoulder. When I gasped at the contact, his tongue peeked out to test my willingness. I was all too willing._

_I pressed myself against him without thinking, jerking back in horror when he hissed in pain. His eyes were tense as he glanced at painful wounds on his chest. "I'm so sorry!" I babbled as I flapped my hands helplessly. How could I hurt him like that?_

_His long fingers pressed lightly against my lips, then moved over to cup my cheek. "It's alright. I'll live. Now get back over here," he said with a decidedly wolfish grin. What on earth was I getting into?_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

I felt my face heat with a blush as I looked back at Paul. His eyes were softer as I leaned up to kiss away his smirk, squeezing Charlie between us. She giggled and begged her daddy for her own kiss and I watched them together until an achingly familiar voice brought my head around.

"Momma?"

I would have fallen off Paul's lap if he didn't still have slightly faster-than-human reflexes. As it was he barely caught me, and Colby darted over to help hold me steady.

He was taller—I could see that easily—but the more subtle changes were there as well. His head was held high, back straight, as he stood there with his hands fisted loosely at his sides. His sleek black hair was a hopeless mess, and I couldn't hold back a tear at the thought of having to cut it.

He looked so much like his father.

"Momma?" The hurt in his voice propelled me into action and I threw myself into his arms.

"Oh, baby boy. I'm so happy to see you!" My tears fell freely as I stood there in his familiar warm embrace. With my eyes closed I would swear this was Paul. Colby was just fifteen—the same age Paul was when he first phased. So much responsibility for my boy.

Paul's large, cooler hands fell on our shoulders as we hugged, and I didn't have to look up to know the look of pride my husband was giving to our son. "So how did it go?" It was a question from one wolf to another.

I pulled back enough to see my son's face morph into an exact replica of Paul's cocky youthful smirk. He glanced down at me and grinned, then punched his dad on the shoulder.

"I saw how you got the scars."


	22. Love Runs Out - Emily, Kim

**Title:** Love Runs Out  
**Genre:** No idea… drama? NO HEA here!  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Kim and Emily (with Bella/Paul, Jacob/Angela)  
**Words:** 501  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** Love Runs Out by OneRepublic

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Love Runs Out**_

Kim and Emily leaned against the kitchen counter, taking in the newest victim with cynical eyes.

"She's pretty enough, I guess," Kim offered in a bored tone as she tipped back her glass of vodka with a practiced hand.

Emily hummed in agreement, her slender fingers drifting up to ghost over the jagged scars on her own face. "Yeah, for now."

"I heard she's one of Bella's friends." Kim was always the first one to dig up the gossip from the pack mind. Jared was one of the weaker wolves, and he would tell her anything when she had her lips wrapped around his cock. "I didn't know she had any friends left…"

The girls turned as one to the third member of their little club. Bella was seated on Paul's lap, an adoring smile on her face as her wolf ran his hands over her body in a wordless claim. Despite being a virgin when they met, Bella had given herself to Paul that very first night.

Kim shook her head in derision when she saw Paul's large hand slip down into the girl's jeans. He was such an ass—what was he going to do? Fuck her right there in Emily's living room?

Emily frowned at the wanton display, but neither girl could suppress the longing they felt at Bella's innocently devoted expression. They used to look at their wolves the same way.

As if sensing the thought, Sam glanced up from where he was in deep conversation with Leah. His wolf made him run his eyes over his imprint, checking her over with a cursory glance. Emily met his eyes without looking down as his lip lifted in an animalistic display of his very human resentment.

Kim wrapped her arm around Emily's waist in a silent show of solidarity. Jared never even looked at his mate anymore, unless he needed to blow his load in her mouth or her pussy. He'd never noticed her before the imprint, and once the initial thrall wore off, he lost interest just as quickly.

The new girl giggled, bringing their focus back to Jacob's imprint. _Angela_. The preacher's daughter—that was a joke. Emily wondered what the good minister would think of his precious daughter being fucked by a monster still in love with her best friend. She had a feeling the girl would be in her same lonely boat within a few months.

The imprint would only hold Jacob's attention for so long before his true feelings came back to the surface. Then he would be panting after Bella once more while his god-given mate watched helplessly from the sidelines.

Bella laughed in response to something Angela said, both girls missing the look of victory that Paul shot Jacob over the top of Bella's head. He didn't really care about the girl, he just liked having a one-up on the baby alpha.

"This is gonna be so great, Ang!" Bella crowed happily.

Kim snorted quietly. "Yeah, 'til the love runs out."


	23. The Cost of Freedom - Bella, Seth

**Title:** The Cost of Freedom  
**Genre:** Angsty suspense?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Seth  
**Words:** 528  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **This was a picture of a man sitting on a beach watching the fireworks over the water. Pic is on my twitter.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Cost of Freedom**_

He couldn't move—locked in the grips of the horrifying flashback. To call it a memory would be a gross understatement. It wasn't faint or hazy, or easier to swallow with its indistinctness. No, this was real. He was _there_.

High above him, the festive fireworks faded away, but their reflection on the water still filled his vision. The red-tainted waves turned to rivers of _her_ blood on freshly fallen snow. The cool water lapping gently around his legs was as cold as ice against his heated skin.

He saw her eyes roll back as the monsters descended. She sacrificed herself, her very lifeblood, just to save him. He would never be able to live with that guilt. He constantly relived those horrifying moments before the end.

The fight was close. He and Edward were communicating silently, one-way at least, but he guessed she didn't understand their plan. While Seth waited for the male vamp—_Riley_—to come closer, he stayed on the ground appearing unconscious.

When he heard the unexpected gasp from her lips, and the harsh sound of stone cutting her pale flesh, he turned his head and looked. For the first time since he phased, Seth's eyes met Bella's in a life-changing moment that could not have come at a worse time.

Her soft chocolate eyes widened in shock and understanding, and her lips tilted up in a gentle smile as she held his gaze. She knew what happened, and she was _pleased_.

While his mind tried to grasp what was happening, he watched in horror as the leeches' eyes all turned a menacing black as they stalked toward her. Only Edward seemed frozen, shocked by the power of his singer's blood combined with the betrayal of the imprint. Those precious seconds cost him everything.

Seth lunged toward Riley—who was the closest threat—and tore his head off, tossing it quickly toward the fire. This action seemed to stir Edward, but it was too little, too late. Victoria had better control of her instincts, and her thirst, and Edward's distraction was enough to cost him his own head.

The bloodsucker never got the chance to celebrate her victory before Seth's powerful jaws were locked tight on her shoulder. He ripped off her arm and a large portion of her throat when he pulled back. The next bite finished her off and he quickly tossed her pieces into the fire that now blazed hot with venom. It was over. It was all over.

Cool hands on his forehead and shoulder pulled him from the vision quite abruptly. He sagged against her soft body, panting heavily as he tried to slow his racing heart.

"I'm sorry, baby. The girls wouldn't settle down. I'm here now." His wife, his imprint of just over ten years was there to soothe him with her familiar scent and gentle touch. It had been a few years since he had an episode this bad, but she was always there to pull him back.

"Thanks, Bells."

The start of their life together may have been traumatic, but she was here, and they were _free_, and he would never take that for granted.


	24. Unexpected - Bella, Jacob

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Genre:** Fluffy romance/Jake's in trouble ;)  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **A gorgeous picture of a man in black boxer briefs standing in front of a stove. It's on my twitter. Also this quote: "I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in here."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Unexpected**_

She woke slowly, startled to find the bright light of late morning streaming through her bedroom window. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in. A slow smile touched her lips as she remembered that the kids were with her dad and Sue for the weekend—a cousin bonding time designed to give her, Leah, Seth, and their mates a small break from the demands of parenthood.

Her face heated when she thought back to the night before and the _quality time _she had spent with Jacob. They'd gone to Port Angeles for a romantic dinner at her favorite restaurant, and then stopped by the diner for a few extra burgers to top off Jake's voracious appetite. Her wolf loved to eat almost as much as he loved sex…

They didn't get as much time for the latter here lately. Between the pack, Jake's garage, Bella's teaching job, and their four kids, time was a precious commodity. But their tenth anniversary was coming up, and she was determined to make more time for her husband.

Out in the kitchen, Jake was sweating bullets. He'd been anxious all night, putting off this conversation, but he knew the time of reckoning had come. If he didn't talk to his mate, then his vicious sister-in-law would literally be nipping at his heels.

Leah had cornered him when they dropped the kids off the day before, somehow managing to look threatening even with her swollen belly and two-year-old son on her hip. Embry was off to the side, laughing at his best friend's predicament while his wife laid into their alpha.

"I swear, Jacob Black, if you don't tell her then I sure as fuck will! You've let this go too long! Word will get out—this pack isn't good at keeping secrets."

Jacob held his hands out, pleading, "Please, Leah. I don't think you understand the position you're putting me in here! She's gonna kill me!"

Embry had snickered quietly, injecting, "No, she's gonna neuter you."

Bella's breath caught when she walked into the kitchen. Jake was standing at the stove wearing nothing but his sinfully tight black boxer briefs. She had no idea how he made plain cotton underwear look _that_ good.

He actually jumped in surprise when she walked up behind him, he was that lost in thought. She slipped her arms around his waist and raised up to place a kiss on his shoulder blade. "Making me breakfast, baby?"

Jacob nodded, avoiding her gaze as he plated up the eggs and bacon. She tensed at his withdrawal, but sat at the table to eat, hoping he would tell her what was on his mind.

The meal passed in relative silence, the tension between them palpable. Bella finally blew out her breath and slammed her hands on the table. "Jacob Ephraim Black! What is going on with you?"

Jake clenched his hands in tight fists, working up the courage to look his wife in the eyes.

"Bells, you're pregnant again."


	25. Home - Bella, Paul

**Title**: Home  
**Genre**: Romance?  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing**: Bella/Paul  
**Words**: 654  
**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt**: Same pic of the guy in the kitchen as the last drabble.

**AN**: I apologize for the complete lack of smut this week, despite the tantalizing picture prompt. It's apparently very hard for me to write anything of that nature while sharing a 2-bedroom condo with my hubby and four kids. :/

And before you ask, this will eventually be a longer story.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Home_**

She stopped in the doorway and stared, completely mesmerized by the sight before her. Standing in her state-of-the-art dream kitchen was her state-of-the-art dream guy. He fit in with the earth tones and stained wood like an extension of their natural beauty.

When Bella finally returned home to Forks at age twenty-five, she had no idea she would be leaving with unexpected company. She and Charlie had never been especially close, and while she had turned down his invitations to visit the past few years since she moved to Florida, she couldn't exactly turn down the invitation to his wedding.

So she took a week's vacation from her job as a school teacher and hopped a plane to Seattle. She rented a car and a hotel room, because there was no way on earth she was staying with her new step-family that she had never met. That was a bit much for an only child to take in at once.

Bella was overwhelmed by the sheer number of people she met at the wedding—it seemed as though the entire Quileute tribe turned out for the ceremony. They were all eager to meet Charlie's long lost daughter.

At one point she found herself surrounded by a large group of very large men, along with her new step-sister and step-brother. Seth put her at ease with one friendly smile and an extremely warm hug. She also felt comfortable with Leah's husband, Jake, even though he was easily the largest of the giant men at close to seven feet tall.

She didn't remember the names of the other men, or their spouses, but she would never forget the first moment she laid eyes on Paul. His face was already set in a sexy smirk when he turned her way, but one look at her made his jaw drop and his eyes glaze over in wonder. It was huge boost to her ego.

He led her to the dance floor where their hands got more daring and their bodies pulsed with sexual tension. As soon as her father left with his new bride, she and Paul slipped out the back door where he directed her to his place.

They spent an amazing night together, fucking in every room of his house as she learned just how talented he was in bed, or the shower, or up against the wall. It was an unforgettable time, but she knew it was a one-time thing. She had to leave for Florida the next morning after all.

Paul was still sleeping when she slipped out of his bed and into her rental car. She didn't even get it started before the door was wrenched open and his face filled her vision. "Where do you think you're going?"

She was ready to run when he sat her down and told her about shapeshifters and vampires, but when he dropped his shorts and morphed into a giant wolf it was pretty hard to argue. Bella didn't really know what to think about a mystical soul mate connection, but she couldn't very well deny her attraction for the tall, handsome Quileute.

Paul asked to fly home with her and give her the chance to get to know him away from the pack that overwhelmed her. He'd been there a week so far, and both were enjoying the veritable honeymoon they were on.

"You gonna stand there all day and stare at my ass, or you gonna help me with breakfast?" His voice pulled her from her musing and she walked toward his open arms. Bella had lived all over the country, from Washington, to California, to Arizona, and now Florida, but nowhere on earth felt like home the way that Paul did.

Looking up into his contented smile, she knew her answer. "Yes, Paul," she whispered before raising up to kiss his waiting lips. "I'll come home with you. I'll come back to Washington."


	26. Delinquent - Charlie, Paul

**Title:** Delinquent  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Paul and Charlie  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **"I don't need to be saved."

**AN: **Again, this is going to be expanded. I'm torn between which one I'll do first- this or Home, but at the moment I'm leaning toward this one. We'll see what happens ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Delinquent**_

I couldn't hold back a sigh as he was escorted through the station and straight to lock-up. It was a familiar sight, but one I'd tried my best to stop more times than I could count. Sometimes I thought I was the only person on earth who hadn't completely given up on that boy.

Hearing him make his one phone call, I knew my statement was wrong. There was at least one other person who cared about him—Sam Uley. He'd been the one to pick Paul up the past few months, though I really had no idea the two were even friends.

Knowing I had only a half hour at most, I made the trek down the hallway to try my luck one more time. Paul must have been expecting me, because he looked up with a cheerful grin on his bloody face. It took all my years of training not to wince at the sight of the deep gash on his cheek and his swollen lip.

"Hey, Chief. How's it hanging?" My eyes closed in pain at his customary greeting, seeing the face of a much younger boy in this jaded young man's place.

I met Paul when he was only eight, when I got a call about a domestic dispute in La Push. I knew it had to be serious because they normally liked to handle things on their own down there. It turned out there wasn't much I could do.

Paul's parents were screaming at each other while he sat huddled in his bedroom closet, completely forgotten by the two people who were supposed to care for him the most. I tried to befriend the boy, taking him fishing with me and Billy every chance we got. Billy wouldn't let me get CPS involved, and things settled down a bit when his mother took off a year later.

I hadn't seen his dad around in recent months either, but Paul was a regular in our holding cells from the time he hit puberty. Underage drinking, vandalism, assault, drugs—you name it, and he had done it. The boy just seemed pre-wired for violence, and his charm and good looks did little to endear him to those in authority.

"Don't look sad, Chief." Paul waited for me to look at him before winking and leaning back against the cold concrete wall. "You should see the other guy."

I _had_ seen the other guy—he was down at Forks General with Dr. Cullen. I didn't even question how Carlisle knew exactly who put the man there, but I had to try and reason with the boy one more time.

"Paul, why do you keep doing this? Let me help you out, son." I watched his eyes closely, not missing the hint of longing that flared when I called him son.

As soon as it sparked, he fought it back with a dismissive wave and a hateful sneer. "Just give it up, Charlie. I don't need to be saved."


	27. Everyday Slip - Sam, Bella

**Title:** Everyday Slip  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T (***Warning- **mention of self-harm, cutting*)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Sam  
**Words:** 506  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt: **"I don't need to be saved."

**AN: **Yeah, this Bella is just… um… I don't know. I'm just full of sunshine this week. ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Everyday Slip**_

He fled from his home as fast as his four legs would carry him, drawn like a magnet to the girl in Forks. He knew where he would find her—perched alone in her chair in front of her window, staring at nothing. Or he assumed she would be there.

He'd returned every night since that first in September, when he'd finally been grateful for his transformation. No one else but the wolves would have been able to find her before she succumbed to hypothermia, and he was proud of the fact that his wolf actually saved someone.

That same wolf was dragging him by the nose to the familiar house by the woods, telling him there was some danger there, an urgency to save her once again.

Bella was in her bathroom, just returning her hidden razor blade to the back of the medicine cabinet after her nightly ritual. Everyone thought she was a zombie, drifting throughout her day with little notice of the world around her. Nothing could be further from the truth.

She was literally torn—one half of her longing for the soothing, comforting warmth of Sam, the huge black wolf who saved her, and the other half still clinging to her frozen dreams of immortality.

Her secret indulgence began one night after a particularly vivid dream that seemed almost a foreshadowing. The solution was so simple that she was surprised she hadn't thought of it before. A single drop of her blood had been enough to stir the entire Cullen family to the hunt, so each night before bed she used that same blood to call out to them.

It surprised her how easy it was to handle the sight and smell from each cut, but she decided maybe she was meant to be a vampire after all. How else could she explain the sudden change? She stared at the girl in the mirror, mesmerized by the newest neat line that slowly oozed her life force with each slow beat of her heart.

A fierce growl drew her attention to the doorway and for half a second she thought her dreams were coming true. Then she realized the man glaring at her with furious black eyes was not a vampire, but a wolf.

"What are you doing?" Sam barked as he grabbed her arm and pushed her sleeve up further. He couldn't believe he'd missed this, missed the physical signs as well as the psychological ones. How could he have been so wrong?

Bella drew back, defensive. "It's nothing, Sam. It makes me feel better—like I have some control over my life." She was no idiot. She'd read up on what she was doing, and she would give him all the textbook answers.

She let him clean and bandage her arm, then lead her back to her room. He simply held her for several long moments as he tried to calm himself. She finally grew tired and pushed him away.

"Just go home, Sam. I don't need to be saved."


	28. I forget - Sam, Emily

**Title:** I Forget  
**Genre:** Twisted angsty romance? Sort of?  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Emily/Sam  
**Words:** 500 even!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "I don't need to be saved."

**AN:** Yes, three drabbles this week! I liked the prompt ;)

This is the same Sam from the Leah/Sam drabble Surrender (chapter 18 here). It's Emily's perspective. Told y'all I'm in a mood this week…

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**I Forget**_

Your kiss is tender, your words so sweet. You move above me, inside me, and my body answers each plea with joyous submission. And I forget.

With each healing stroke and each silken whisper, I forget. I forget the endless days of pain, and anger, and, even worse, the apathy.

I forget the cold, cold nights when every quilt in the house won't keep me warm. I forget the furious accusations of a resentful, angry lover. I forget.

I forget my cousin, my sister, my best friend. I forget her tears and screams and sharp nails raking down my arms. I forget her hopeless sobs as we walk away, together.

I forget that you loved her first, that you love her still, that you love her _more_. I forget that you take her side, you take her hand, you take her _body_. I forget that I will never be enough.

Your lips caress my skin with traitorous affection. You kiss my scars, the scars _you_ gave me, and some part of me knows you are glad they are there. You are pleased with the permanent marks of your anger.

Your hand drifts down my body to squeeze my breast. Heat floods through me at your touch, and I am helpless in your arms.

I writhe in ecstasy as you thrust unceasing into this body you own. The spirits decreed that I am yours, but you are not mine. Not _only_ mine.

All of that is pushed aside when you grasp me tightly, pulling me closer and closer as the urgency builds. It rushes between us, through us, rolling to a crescendo that has me screaming your name as I plunge over the edge.

Your weight presses me down for just a few seconds more, and then it's over. It's all over. You've had your fun, you've gotten your dues, and now you'll leave again.

You turn your back as you roll to your feet, never once looking down at my tangled hair, my heaving chest, my bruised lips. "_I've got patrol_," is all you say as you walk away.

My eyes drift shut in exhaustion as my mind replays the past minutes. You are so good to me, when you want to be, that I forget. I begin to hope, to wonder, to wish. I begin to believe that I don't need to be saved.

A howl rings out through the still of the night and another soon answers. My heart speeds up, then slows in resignation. I remember. I remember that voice, that voice that will always come between us. _Her_ voice, speaking to you as no other woman can.

I feel a tear drip down my face, knowing you left here to see her. I stand up and walk to the shower to wash away the feel of your hands on my skin, and the bile of your betrayal from my mouth.

In the end, it doesn't matter. The next time you come for me, I will forget.


	29. Snips and Snails - Jake, Bella

**Title:** Snips and Snails  
**Genre:** Fluff!  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob (and their troublesome twins)  
**Words:** 513  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "Where did you get that bruise?"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Snips and Snails**_

Bella stood to her full height, trying her best to look stern in front of her two tiny terrors. Daniel and Dylan gave her their best puppy dog eyes paired with their father's winning smile, and it took every ounce of control she had to keep a straight face.

"Last chance, boys. Are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

The twins exchanged a look of solidarity and straightened their posture, their once-neat braids swinging in muddy disarray down their backs. "Nothing, Momma," they chorused in perfect unison.

With an exasperated huff, Bella threw up her hands and began to pace. "So, you don't know anything about the calls your grandfather has received this afternoon? You don't know what happened to Mrs. Cameron's roses?"

Daniel tucked one hand behind him, checking to see if the flower he'd brought his mother was still in his back pocket. Most of the petals were missing, and he flinched when he pricked his finger on a thorn. Dylan nudged him with an elbow, bringing his attention back to their mom's speech.

"And I'm sure you don't know anything about a bunch of little boys and girls standing on the fence behind the Ateara's store, howling like wolves? Are you _trying_ to get your father in trouble? We have told you how important secrecy is to the Pack, and yet here you are…"

They tuned her out again when they saw their father's silhouette in the front window. His large shoulders were shaking with suppressed laughter, but his four-year-old sons were just excited to see him finally home.

"You know your aunt Rachel called me—she said Sarah had a bruise on her arm from falling off that fence. I thought you two would take better care of your little cousin. What would your father say?" Bella was caught mid-stride by two warm hands that lifted her off her feet and up for a kiss.

Jacob grinned at her surprised squeak and rubbed a hand over her swollen stomach. He did feel bad that his niece was hurt, but he couldn't wait to hold his own little girl in just a few short weeks. In the meantime, his Bells needed her rest.

"Why don't you go and have a nap, honey? I'll handle supper and the boys tonight." She melted in his arms, helpless as usual when he turned on the full force of his sunny charm.

After a slightly less-than-chaste kiss, she gave her sons a final warning look and retreated to the relative sanity of her bedroom. She couldn't hold back a tear when Daniel ran after her to give her the flower he'd 'found.' Dylan rolled his eyes as his brother basically admitted their guilt with that one action.

With his wife out of the way, Jacob scooped up his pups and carried them out onto the porch. They settled on the front steps as he pulled out his pocket knife and began to carve a spare piece of wood.

"So, boys, Uncle Quil tells me we need to work on your howling."


	30. Escape- Bella, Jake

**Title:** Escape  
**Genre:** Angst or Drama  
**Rating:** T?  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
**Words:** 536  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "Where did you get that bruise?"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Escape**_

The colorful fliers scattered in her truck, filling her with hope for the first time in a month. She knew the wolf didn't need saving, but maybe he could help her.

Her eyes drifted frantically between the clock on her dashboard and the rearview mirror. Her last minute decision gave her only the tiniest window of opportunity, and she was pushing her truck as fast as it would go. She just _had_ to see him.

Jacob ran out to meet her, shock replacing the frustration, hurt, and anger he'd been living with. He just didn't understand why Bella was keeping her distance, but he had a sinking feeling that bloodsucker had everything to do with it.

She had the door open before the truck had settled, launching herself into his arms. He caught her purely out of reflex, then tightened his hold when he caught a whiff of her hair. "_Bells_," he breathed quietly, almost reverently.

It took him a few minutes to realize that she was crying. She clung to his shirt—one part of her surprised he was actually wearing one—and sobbed out weeks' worth of fear and hopelessness. Jake's comforting scent and heat reassured her more than words could. He could fix this.

"Shh, honey. It's okay. You're okay." He continued to hold her, rubbing his hands in soothing circles over her back as she shuddered in his strong arms. She was just so _relieved_ that she made it.

When her tears began to slow, he led her down a familiar path to their favorite driftwood log. Her hurried arrival and emotional greeting had all but confirmed his suspicions—that leech was keeping her away from the pack.

Sensing her fragile state, he didn't push for once, just sat beside her peacefully, offering his presence and nothing more. With his solid heat beside her, she began to weigh her options. Edward had been different since they returned from Italy, and she was honestly frightened of what he might do next.

She raised her hands to brush her hair back from her face and attempt to wipe the tears from her cheeks, but Jacob's sharp eyes caught sight of her hidden shame. His fury was not reflected in his gentle hands as they grasped her fragile wrist, pushing her sleeve higher up her arm, but his voice was more of a guttural growl than actual words. "Bells, where did you get these bruises?"

Her eyes drifted shut as he pulled her closer, and more tears fell as he exposed her other arm as well. The watery sunlight seemed to emphasize the black and blue marks that decorated her fair skin. More wolves crept closer as he growled again. "God, Bells, what did he _do_?"

The pack gathered around her in both wolf and human forms as she spoke of spiteful words, harsh hands, and love lost. She whispered about Italian kings, a damaged truck, a damaged soul. Through it all, Jake never wavered—his love holding her tight.

Above her bowed head, the two alphas' eyes met—the two men who saved her from the pain inflicted by that family of leeches. A slight nod was all that was needed. Cullen was dead.


	31. Secret Desires - Bella, Embry, Paul

**Title:** Secret Desires  
**Genre:** Romance (sorta smutty) ;)  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bella/Embry (and a peeping Paul)  
**Words:** 851 (sorry/not sorry)  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "I like candlelit dinners, romantic walks on the beach, and porn."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Secret Desires**_

Embry needed advice. He'd imprinted on Bella Swan when they saved her from the dreadlocked leech, but his shy nature and self-deprecating tendencies had prevented him from approaching her yet.

Of course, he was also at odds with their mutual best friend. Jacob was not the least bit happy about phasing, or about the fact that Embry imprinted on the girl he loved most in the world. He was off sulking somewhere while the rest of the wolves were gathered at Sam and Emily's house.

"Look, she's going to feel a pull to you—you just have to get the balls to go talk to her." Paul had little patience for Embry's dramatics. He didn't see what was so special about the damn leech lover anyway.

Jared rolled his eyes and offered his two cents. "Find out what she likes. I mean, we've seen a lot since watching her with Jacob, not to mention all the stuff he plays in his head constantly. What about books? She reads all that romantic shit doesn't she?"

Embry was hopeful at this. He liked to read too, and he was sure they could find some book they were both interested in. Then he hung his head—was he really so pathetic that he had to use books to seduce his soul mate?

At his sigh, Sam finally weighed in. He felt bad for the boy, knowing all he had to deal with. Embry was fatherless, with an unsupportive mother, and the only friend he had in the pack was no longer speaking to him.

"I think Jared has the right idea. Bella seems to like romance. You know the typical stuff—candlelight dinners, long walks on the beach–"

"And porn," Paul offered casually as he sat with his chair tilted back, tossing grapes into his open mouth. "She likes porn too."

The three other wolves turned to Paul with identical looks of shock. He took the opportunity to throw a grape at Sam, and chuckled as his alpha nearly choked on it.

"Come on outside, I'll show you." Paul tossed the remaining fruit in his mouth and jogged outside to phase, with Sam, Embry, and Jared following a few seconds later.

With their minds connected, Paul thought back to a night a few weeks earlier when he'd been running patrol outside the Swan home. Sam had included her house on patrols since the night he found her in the woods, knowing if the leeches came back that would be the first place they would go.

In his memory, wolf Paul stopped short when he heard the familiar sounds of cheesy porn, along the tantalizing scent of Bella's arousal. Embry growled at the lust Paul was transmitting, but the silver wolf seemed unaffected by his brother's ire.

Paul phased back and slipped silently up a tree to peek in Bella's window, stunned to find her lying in bed with one hand in her panties and the other under her sleep shirt. Her face was turned toward the computer screen, where the nude couple was nearing their climaxes with a lot of "Oh, yes" and "Harder, faster."

Paul's own hand drifted down to press against his growing erection as his eyes zeroed in on the slowly increasing circles of Bella's small fingers beneath the soft cotton hiding her from his view. He bit back a moan when she tossed her head back and clenched her eyes tight with a sharp gasp as her orgasm washed through her, and he nearly fell out of the tree when she pulled her hand up to suck her moist fingers into her mouth with a pleased sigh.

_See, she likes porn_. Paul sat back on his haunches with a superior look around at his pack mates. Sam was glancing back toward the house, thinking of nothing but getting his imprint alone and naked. Jared was eyeing Embry with a new hint of jealousy—the boy had clearly hit the imprint lottery.

Embry was in the uncomfortable situation of being completely aroused in his wolf form, with his pack mates sharing his mind. He needed to get away so he could phase back in private and take care of his not-so-little problem.

Paul laughed and nudged his shoulder. _Go on, Em. Go take care of your girl. I'll handle Black for you._

Embry darted away, phasing back near the road, and took several deep breaths trying to calm himself so he could button his shorts. His head was down as he stepped out of the trees, but a now-familiar scent caught his attention when the wind shifted.

Bella was standing by her truck, and her eyes were locked on Embry's hands still fastening his straining cutoffs. He let out a low growl when she finally looked up at his face, and with three strides he was in front of her.

The scent of her arousal was so much stronger in person than in Paul's borrowed memory, and he couldn't help himself as he cupped her cheek and lowered his face to hers for a scorching kiss. They could talk later…


	32. Burning Night - Leah, Paul

**Title:** Burning Night  
**Genre:** Smutty romantic drama  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Leah/Paul  
**Words:** 2,500  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** Ed Sheeran "I See Fire" song lyrics- specifically this line- "_I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah)"_

**AN: **So this week's drabble kinda went long- it happens I guess ;)  
Hope you like it!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Burning Night**_

Leah cringed back against a tree as Rachel's nasally voice carried over from the bonfire. "Where's Paul, Jacob? I thought he'd be here by now."

Jacob didn't even attempt to mask his disdain, something that made her respect the boy just a little bit more. "He worked all night and just got off patrol. He's probably asleep, Rachel. Give him some space—this isn't exactly easy for him."

A cool hand on her arm made Leah jump, and she whirled around, shocked that Bella had been able to sneak up on her. The smaller girl put her arms around the she-wolf and hugged her just as fiercely as her mate would have. For all her small size, Bella had a natural talent for Jake hugs.

"You okay, Lee? I've been worried about you," she murmured quietly, attempting not to draw attention to the shadows where Leah was hiding.

As she looked down at the other girl, all the pain and stress of the past week—hell, of the past three years—all bubbled up in a choked sob. "Oh, Leah. Come here." Bella pulled the taller girl's head down on her shoulder and attempted to soothe her with her scent. It was all she knew to do.

They were worried about their pack female. Leah had pulled herself up from the betrayal of Sam's imprint, and finally opened her heart to Paul after endless months of his constant devotion. They were a fiery couple, their passion burning clear down to their souls, and yet the pack was somehow more stable for their mating.

The past year had been eye-opening for the prickly wolf, and she had blossomed under Paul's attention and truly grown to her role as alpha female. Then her world was turned upside down once more.

Rachel Black came home from college and one look at Paul pulled the rug out from under the happy couple. Paul was devastated by the imprint, with both wolf and man fighting the unwelcome pull. He had a mate—the _best_ mate—and no cosmic fuckery was going to take Leah away from him.

With Leah avoiding him, Paul threw himself into his work and took extra patrols in his free time. It was clear to everyone but Rachel that he was avoiding his imprint, and it was clear to everyone but Leah that he was trying his best to fight it.

"Leah, why don't you go check on Paul?" Bella took the chance on baiting her friend. "I'm worried about him—he hasn't been eating well since you moved out."

Leah was already shaking her head as she tried to extricate herself from Bella's arms. "I can't, B. You know I can't do that. He's not _mine_ anymore." The last words were a whisper that sounded as if they were pulled painfully from the depths of Leah's soul. As if she didn't want to say them.

Bella put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend. "You march your ass in there and get your man, Clearwater. That boy needs _you_. Heaven knows Rachel doesn't have the first clue what to do with him."

A spark of hope filled Leah as she glanced back at the fire and caught Jacob's eyes. He stared at her hard and nodded once—Rachel may be his sister, but Leah was Pack. He didn't know what the ancestors were trying to pull with this imprinting shit, but he didn't think Leah and Paul should be punished for the Spirits' mistake.

Leah bit her lip indecisively, even as her feet were turned toward the small cabin she had shared with Paul up until the week prior. Bella nudged her encouragingly. "Go on—I'll keep Rachel busy."

Something in Bella's voice made Leah's eyes narrow in suspicion. The girl couldn't lie for shit. Another glance at the fire showed Seth staring at her now as well. He gave a nod of his own and she couldn't hold back anymore. She missed Paul. Her _wolf_ missed Paul. She was going.

It took less than a minute for her to jog quickly through the forest on two legs . She didn't risk phasing lest Sam catch wind of where she was going. Of course Sam was all for the newest imprint—he couldn't very well speak up against it when he never fought for Leah himself.

She paused outside the house, listening to the familiar beat of Paul's heart as he tossed and turned restlessly, alone in their large bed. His scent drifted out through the open window and she was gone. She needed her mate.

The door opened silently under her hand, and she crossed the floor without bothering to turn on the light. She could see enough, and she knew this house by heart. This was _her den_.

Paul woke suddenly at the flash of heat covering his back, and he rolled over to face Leah, certain he must still be dreaming. "Leah? What are you… Are you really…? Oh, _Lee_…"

She froze when he pulled her down tight to his body, his hands roaming her familiar warm flesh as his lips captured hers in a fiercely possessive kiss. He let out a loud growl as he reached up and ripped her shirt in two, his hands moving to cup her full breasts. "_Mine_."

Paul didn't care if he was dreaming, he had his girl in his arms and he wasn't going to let her go this time. He knew the imprint had hurt her, but she had hurt him when she ran away without even trying to fight for him. He thought their love was stronger than that—he thought their _wolves_ were stronger than that.

Leah let out a whimper when her shorts were also shredded, and Paul's large hands pulled her body tight to his. The feel of his skin against hers was a fire that consumed them, burning away everything but the two of them.

"You feel like fire, babe. So hot, so perfect," he growled as he ducked his head to capture one dusky nipple in his equally hot mouth. "Don't you leave me again, woman."

Never one to give up control for long, Leah moved her hips enough that she could sink down on him—encasing him in her scorching heat—and laughed at the deep moan he couldn't hold back. "You like that, wolf boy? You like being inside me?"

Her nails raked down his chest as she arched her back and bent down to steal a kiss. His growls let her know she was playing with fire.

With a move so fast even she couldn't follow, Paul pulled his knees under him and rose up, never losing the connection between them as he lifted her onto his lap. She tossed her head back in submission without a thought or regret, and ground herself down on him as he nipped at her throat with ravenous hunger.

"You giving in now? You gonna submit? You gonna be mine, woman?" He was intentionally goading her, drawing out her wolf in the only way he knew how.

Her eyes flashed yellow as she pushed up on her knees, putting her head just that much higher than his. She wouldn't give in that easily—the battle was half the fun.

With an irritated roar, he tossed her back none too gently and pulled her to her hands and knees before him. This was the raw, feral, animalistic sex that the rest of the pack simply couldn't understand. They might know what it felt like to mate, to be mated, but only Paul and Leah could understand the true gritty nature of wolf sex.

Paul used every tool he had—his scent, his teeth, his sheer physical size—as he covered Leah's lithe, muscular body with his own. Her groan of surrender was more human than not as she pressed back against him, taking him into her body as deep as she possibly could.

For the first few strokes, he pushed her head and shoulders down, forcibly subduing her and her wolf, so they both got the message that he was in charge of this mating. This wasn't true every time—Leah did more than her fair share of dominating as well, and Paul had no issue when her wolf made her needs known.

This time Leah was the one needing to be controlled. She needed to be chastised, and he couldn't stop himself from biting her ear in a move that had nothing to do with their sexual connection. He was scolding her, disciplining her for running away from him, leaving him to a weaker woman. "_You're mine, Lee_," he growled as he pounded her down into the mattress.

She pushed back, in apology and agreement, surrendering everything she had. "Yours, Paul."

Outside the cabin, Jacob was communicating sliently with his stubborn little mate as Bella led an unknowing Rachel toward what was sure to be an explosive confrontation. Bella kept up a steady stream of babble to cover the tell-tale noises drifting out the open window. Rachel was still very much in the dark as she kept her eyes on the dirt path.

"Yeah, I'm not sure why he hasn't brought you out here yet. I mean, most imprints move in with their wolves almost immediately. But Paul's always been a little… different." Bella cut her eyes up to her mate who was not as gifted in the art of blank faces as Sam Uley.

Jacob had spent the past week trying to figure out how to fix this bizarre imprint triangle. He hadn't' been around the first time, when Sam imprinted on Emily and left Leah behind, but he'd been there every step of the way when Paul and Leah built their relationship.

He'd watched Paul admire Leah from afar, and he was one of Leah's only confidants, along with Bella. They all knew that imprinting was always a possibility, but they had also seen the way their two wolves reacted to one another. They were mated—end of story.

When Rachel wandered home, she upset more than just Paul and Leah's world. Jake and Bella had taken over the larger bedroom at Billy's house, so they could have a king size bed instead of the small single that took up the majority of Jake's childhood bedroom.

Bella and Jake took care of Billy's every need without complaint. Bella felt that part of their imprint was meant to lift even just a small bit of responsibility from Jacob's wide shoulders. She'd harbored some resentment toward his sisters, for leaving him home with their father all those years.

Rachel rolled into town and threw a fit when her old room wasn't waiting for her. Bella managed to keep her temper in check, and Jacob calm as well. He would never forgive himself if he hurt his sister. Of course, all hell broke loose when Sam and Paul came over to help Jake move the furniture around to set up a bed for the prodigal daughter.

Paul was absolutely horrified when he imprinted on Jacob's sister, and he turned tail and ran. He'd kept himself away from the pack all week, unless he was running the woods in wolf form. Sam and Billy took things into their own hands, informing Rachel about the imprint and the wolf pack. Just like Emily, Rachel had always harbored some jealous feelings toward Leah Clearwater, and she'd just been handed the other girl's sexy boyfriend on a silver platter.

Bella was firmly on Team Leah, and she made no secret of her feelings to everyone but Rachel. Rachel didn't know Bells well enough to know when she was being less than sincere, as she currently was.

"Oh, he must be sleeping," Bella remarked casually as she walked in the house flipping light switches as she went. She maneuvered Rachel in front of her as they walked down the hallway, and Jacob shadowed them closely with an instinctual need to protect them both.

Rachel froze in the doorway, completely shocked at the sight that met her. Paul was sitting back on his heels, and he'd lifted Leah up once more, this time with her back to his chest and perfect body on clear display for the audience at the door.

Leah's head was thrown back in ecstasy as Paul's large hands caressed her breasts and massaged her clit as he thrust into her as hard as he could. She let out a wordless scream, collapsing against Paul as he roared his own release.

Paul's eyes never left Rachel as he pulled out of Leah and shifted her exhausted form in his arms as tenderly as if she were made of glass. There was no mistaking the love in his actions or the contrasting sheer hatred in his pointed gaze.

Rachel took three steps back until she bumped into her brother and Bella who were currently blocking the doorway to the hall. Bella had a cocky smirk on her face as she leaned into Jacob, and Rachel soon realized that she had been played.

She didn't understand the dynamics of this strange pack, but the last thing she wanted was an unfaithful lover. It didn't matter to her that she had never actually slept with Paul—she'd been told he was hers, and that was that.

"I can't believe you're with her, Paul! You're _mine_!" Rachel screeched, and even Bella's human ears ached at the sound.

Leah's growl was louder than Paul's and she flew off the bed toward the perceived rival, completely at ease in her nudity. "Look, bitch, I think he made things clear. He's _mine_, and you need to get that through your thick skull."

Paul walked up behind her wearing his shorts and holding a sheet to cover his mate. He wasn't the least bit ashamed of her, but there _was_ another male in the room and he didn't like to share what was his.

Rachel watched as he draped the sheet around her, lovingly kissing every square inch of skin left showing. He never once looked in the direction his supposed imprint. With Leah's frankly scary glare and Jacob's apparent indifference, Rachel was done.

She threw up her hands in frustration. "Fine! I'm done! I don't need some rez trash like you anyway, Paul. I'm outta here."

Paul jerked slightly at her words, then looked down at Leah in wonder. None of them noticed as Rachel pushed her way out the door and stomped off toward the Black house. "It's gone," Paul whispered, awe filling his tone. "The imprint is _gone_!"

Leah smiled up at him, taking the first deep breath she'd been able to all week. Paul was hers, and nothing was ever going to change that. Jacob and Bella slipped out as she dropped the sheet and jumped on Paul, knocking him back on bed. They had moonlight to burn.


	33. Shattered Faith- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Shattered Faith  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance?  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 2,230  
**Beta: **ChrissiHR  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN: **This story contains infidelity, so if that is something you're not comfortable with, feel free to skip it. It's not for everyone. Don't flame me in the reviews- you have been warned.

HUGE thanks to Chrissi for betaing this over a month ago while she was recovering from surgery! I did change some things after she looked it over, so any mistakes are mine.

This is the continuation/conclusion of my drabble "Love Runs Out" found in chapter 22 here in the wolf drabbles.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Shattered Faith**_

The pack was gathered as usual, wolves roughhousing on the sand while the imprints and families gossiped and cleared the remaining food away. To the outside eye, they appeared to be a happy group. Nothing could be further from the truth.

She sat huddled alone on a log by the fire, glancing toward the trees for the hundredth time, only to be disappointed once more. He obviously wasn't coming.

She wasn't _that_ surprised. Paul had let her down more often than not this past month or so—staying late at the jobsite, or supposedly covering an extra patrol. She didn't buy it. He clearly had somewhere else he'd rather be than at home with her.

Bella tried to keep a brave face, while inside her love for her mate was being slowly chipped away by a growing sense of uneasiness. Doubt crept in with every night he wasn't in their bed. She'd heard the other girls—how their wolves lost interest in them and returned to their former selves. She just believed that she and Paul had something better.

If Paul was returning to his former ways, then he was probably in bed with countless women—women undoubtedly more pretty than she. She never really understood what Paul saw in her anyway.

As the fireworks began, her eyes were drawn to _his_ figure, silhouetted against the waves. His strong back appeared relaxed as he tipped his head toward the sky to watch the bright, festive colors explode in a bright display and then fizzle out. Much like an imprint.

Tension grew as the pack left, one by one, or in "happily" mated pairs. She offered Angela a tight smile when the other woman carried her baby home to bed. No one was left but her and Jake.

He seemed to sense her slowly dwindling resistance as he stood and made his way to her log—to _their_ log—the same piece of weathered driftwood where they had often sat as friends before all this craziness began. He'd never stopped watching her all these years, and the past few weeks he'd been even more insistent with his pursuit. "Bells?"

He put his arm around her shoulder and reached up to cup her face with his large hand. She pushed down the voice in her head screaming at her that this was wrong. This was so wrong. There were no words for how completely wrong this was, but she was just so lonely... She closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss, giving in to his passion and heat.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~

When she finally made her way home, she showered frantically, trying in vain to scrub his scent from her body. She knew it was pointless—there would be no hiding what had just occurred. When Paul came home, he would know.

She woke to a gentle kiss, a tender hand at her head and another a little further south. "Mmm, babe. You're so wet for me! Come on, wake up. I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier."

Her eyes flew open just as he took a deep breath. There was no mistaking the look of raw hurt that crossed his face when he realized what she'd done. She stared in shock as his happiness crumbled and devastation took its place. Two large tears rolled down his cheeks as he sat back on his heels and looked down in horror at the foreign wetness on his fingers.

"_Why?" _The whispered question carried all the force of a slap to the face, and her head jerked back in response. He didn't give her a chance to answer. "I don't understand. You've never wanted him—not that way. Not him. _Why_?"

Pulling up the remaining shreds of her dignity as she pulled the sheet over her body, she threw out the answer. "You weren't _here_. You haven't been here. I hear the talk, I know what you've been doing, so don't try to put this all on me."

He couldn't look at her as he stood and shook his head slowly. His fists clenched in fury at the manipulations of his _pack. _He knew how his so-called brothers felt about their imprints, and he kept his feelings for Bella closely hidden from the pack mind. Their love was special—he'd thought it untouchable. He should have known better.

"I've been working, babe," he finally offered quietly. His eyes were clear and honest when he raised his head and captured her startled gaze. "I got an extra job down at the docks. I've been trying to save some money…"

His eyes darted down to her flat stomach, hidden beneath the sheet. "I hoped you would figure it out—I thought you'd want to find out on your own, like a normal human woman.

"I was saving up so we could add on to the house _for our baby_."

Disbelief slammed into her with his words. What had she done?

Bella's mind swirled with the implications of the evening and what had transpired on the beach. She thought of Paul—her lover, her _mate_—working hard to provide for their new _family_. She was _pregnant_.

He must have known from her scent, or some wolf instinct, or… could he actually hear the heartbeat? At the heels of that wonder-filled question a more sinister thought sent her insides roiling. She clapped her hand over her mouth and raised her eyes to meet Paul's furious gaze.

"Oh, my god. _He knew!_"

She flew from the bed and dove for the toilet, giving up the light meal she'd eaten earlier at that cursed bonfire. _Jacob knew_. He knew she was carrying Paul's child—hell, he probably knew the real reason Paul was absent so much lately—_and he still fucked her_.

Bella collapsed on the cold floor, sobbing for all she had ruined with one ill-advised act. She could hear Paul in their bedroom throwing things around, opening drawers and the closet, probably packing up his things to leave her. Why wouldn't he? He certainly wasn't the guilty one here.

Standing slowly, she brushed her teeth and pulled on her robe from the back of the door. Fear and shame kept her in the bathroom, and she slumped against the tub when the front door slammed, followed by his truck doors. She rested her forehead against the cool porcelain, trying to tune out the sound of him driving away.

What could she do now? Her job at Newton's wasn't enough to pay the bills, and she wasn't even sure she could stay at their house without Paul there. That thought brought her up short—would she have to leave La Push?

She'd moved in with Paul the day she graduated high school, but she'd been sleeping at his house already for months. Charlie didn't approve of the wolf any more than he had the vampire, but Bella had never cared much for her father's opinion.

Now she was faced with the possibility of having to crawl back home to him, and she was sure word would get out around town before too long. How would she explain her growing belly and absent boyfriend? How would she provide for her _baby_?

She never heard him come back in, and his hot hand on her arm caused her to give a small shriek in surprise. "Come on," he growled, pulling her gently to her feet and inexplicably reaching past her to turn on the shower.

He moved with purpose, stripping his shorts off before he looked down at his confused little mate and slipped the robe from her shoulders. When she still didn't move, he simply lifted her over the side of the tub and stepped in behind her. She shivered as he pulled the curtain closed, away from the warm spray of water and her overheated wolf. She finally worked up the courage to ask, "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer at first, just continued scrubbing his hands as if he could wash away the past few hours with the simple act of mixing soap with water. Paul was torn—as a man, he was furious that his mate had betrayed him. As a wolf, he was loyal to a fault, and he only wished to reclaim what was rightfully his.

"We're leaving."

The words were so soft she almost thought she imagined them. Then he said them again. "We're leaving. But I have to do something first. Something I should have done a long time ago."

She gasped when he turned back to face her, his eyes glowing yellow in the dim bathroom light. She was momentarily terrified until he reached out and gently pulled her toward him. He stopped her right in front of him and stared at her seriously, searching.

Her eyes were wide with the remnants of her fear and her confusion. What did he mean by leaving? She thought _he_ was leaving _her_? His human side was still enough in control to understand what she was silently asking.

"We're leaving the pack. We're leaving La Push. We're getting the hell out of Washington. I don't give a fuck where we go, but I won't let these bastards pull my family apart." His voice was fervent, surprising her with his passion as much as his words.

She didn't think he was asking for her agreement, but she gave it anyway. "Okay," she said, nodding, earning a pleased growl from her wolf.

He leaned close and pressed his nose against her throat, taking a deep breath of her scent. "_Mine_," he rumbled quietly, and she couldn't hold back a moan at the feeling. She was beginning to get an idea about the _other_ thing he wanted to do.

Paul pulled her body close and lowered his lips to hers, taking possession of her mouth with a fierce and thorough kiss. His tongue mapped every corner of her mouth, erasing Jacob's presence and claiming her once more.

She melted against him when he lowered one hand down to her stomach where their child was hiding, protected and safe. His eyes were serious when he tilted her chin up. "_Mine_," he repeated, slightly louder than before.

"Yours," she answered softly, submissive.

He snarled—an inhuman sound that filled her with equal parts fear and desire. He whirled her around to face the wall, pressing her body firmly against the cool tile. Her nipples peaked at the sensation as he moved close behind her.

She sucked in her breath when he entered her suddenly, with no warning and no preparation. Bella moaned at the feeling of him filling her completely, joining them together as only they should be joined, and she felt cleansing tears spill over her cheeks as his arms caged her tightly at either side.

He paused when he smelled the salt and reached down to turn her face back toward him. His lupine eyes searched hers for any sign of physical pain—even in his righteous fury he couldn't bear to hurt his beloved mate. She tried to reassure him with as much of a smile as she could muster, and she pressed back against his hips to show him that she was okay.

With one more reassuring kiss, he began to move. Each thrust was drawing them closer together, cementing their bond, and healing her betrayal. His hands moved without ceasing, covering every inch of her body that he could reach, while his mouth was glued to her neck. He sucked and nipped at her sensitive skin, ready to give in to what his wolf had been demanding for years. It was _past_ time. She was _his_.

Bella was lost in a sea of sensations, filled and surrounded by Paul. He was everywhere—inside her, all around her, consuming her, _claiming_ her. She could sense his release drawing close, and she was right there with him. As his movements became jerky and uneven, he growled lowly in her ear, "_You. Are. Mine_."

She couldn't hold back her cry of pleasure as his teeth broke the soft skin of her throat, binding their souls even closer as their imprint was finally complete. He understood her tears this time, as he bathed her mark with his tongue. He didn't say a word as he washed her slowly, reverently, and helped her carefully from the shower.

Paul wrapped her in a towel and then lifted her into his arms as he made his way to their bedroom. She saw that he had left clothes out for both of them, but the rest of their possessions were gone—packed away for their fresh start at a new life together.

He dressed quickly, then helped her into her clothing, rubbing his hands over her body and the fabric to further cover his mate with his scent. His wolf was content—his rival vanquished from memory—but the man would take years to fully come to terms with what she had done.

Seth was patrolling when he saw them drive away, and he instantly phased out to keep from giving away that information in case anyone else were to phase in. He'd scented what had happened at the beach, and he knew those two needed to leave La Push if they had any chance of fixing their relationship. They never once looked back, and he silently wished them well.


	34. Career Day- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Career Day  
**Genre:** no idea-kinda angsty, kind of normal family stuff  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 500 even!  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** picture of a woman sitting on a wooden dock

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Career Day**_

"…and so I told Mrs. Nicholson that you would be there at two. Sam said that was fine and he would let you off by one so you could come home and clean up. Abby is so excited… Paul? Did you hear me?'

He nodded absently in response to his name, eyes glued to the television as he tipped back another beer. "Yeah… Abby. Uh-huh."

She didn't bother to keep up the steady stream of conversation when it was clear he wasn't listening in the first place. She finished up the dishes and turned the lights off in the kitchen, checking in on the kids before she went to bed, alone.

Paul drifted off in his chair, rousing with a soft growl when the alarm on his phone reminded him he had patrol at midnight. He stood and stretched, scratching his belly as he glanced around to see his family all in bed, a little perturbed that none of them had bothered to tell him good night.

_Yeah, Leah said little Billy was bouncing off the walls today. It took her half an hour to explain why I couldn't tell everyone about being Alpha at Career Day. He didn't think my garage talk was going to be as exciting as killing leeches._

Paul listened quietly as Jacob finished telling Embry about his son's antics. Embry turned toward home when he sensed their relief phasing in, but tossed his own two cents in as well. _I know, Angela is nervous that the pack kids are going to blow the secret tomorrow when we all start filing in. I better get home and _comfor_t her a little so she can sleep, if you know what I mean._

Jacob chuffed a laugh as he ran toward his own home, images of his wife waiting for him filling his mind as he went. Paul managed to sneak in a question before he phased out. _Uh, Jake? What's this Career Day stuff?_

Jake's growl was irritated as he thought of his best friend, and how tired and drawn she was looking lately. _Bella just reminded you about it_—_I heard her when I ran by earlier. _Paul stopped in his tracks as Jacob replayed the scene, stunned by how upset Bella looked.

She was quiet the next morning as she fixed the kids' breakfast and packed a wolf-sized lunch for Paul to take to the job site. She pulled her oldest daughter aside and told her not to be disappointed if her daddy wasn't able to get off work in time.

When he left the school that afternoon, Paul scented her out down at the docks, sitting on the pier enjoying the late spring sun. After all these years, she was still so beautiful. He slipped his shoes off and settled down beside her, pausing a moment before he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, babe. I'm an ass," he muttered quietly as she leaned her head against his chest. "I love you."


	35. Too Late - Paul, Bella

**Title:** Too Late  
**Genre:** Angst/Romance  
**Rating:** T or M (just for language)  
**Pairing:** Paul and Bella  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prompt:** "I refuse to be one of your regrets."

**AN: **This is from the same universe as my Paul/Charlie drabble, Delinquent, that is in chapter 26 here. Still trying to work out a direction for a full story… eventually ;)

And if you didn't see it, I posted a new Paul/Bella one shot called Hard at Work. It's much fluffier than this week's drabble ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Too Late**_

She didn't look surprised to find him waiting on her front steps when she got home from school. Paul seemed to follow her as much as he avoided her, like a warm, dark shadow to Edward's cold and fair. They both pushed her away and drew her in, in very different ways. Today she was determined to get an answer from Paul.

Her small white hand covered his own oil-and-dirt-stained fingers quickly—without warning—and his eyes were immediately drawn to the differences. She was innocent, pure, and he was dirty from the day he was born. There was no world in which he deserved her.

He shot her a glare that made his wolf growl at him internally, but it was better this way. If he didn't get close to her, he couldn't hurt her—or Charlie—and _she_ couldn't hurt _him._

Despite the increase in her heartbeat, she didn't show an outward reaction to his apparent hostility. Instead, she inadvertently challenged his wolf by lifting her little head and staring him straight in the eye, trying to let him know she had no intention of backing down.

Instead of rising to the challenge, his traitor wolf was fucking purring at the show of spirit from his 'perfect mate.' Wonderful. Just one more part of him that was taken in by a Swan.

"Paul?" She took another step toward him, walking as carefully as if she were approaching a wild animal. He couldn't hold back a snort of laughter at the mental comparison.

"Paul, please." He was frozen between the pleading look in her eyes and the soft comfort of her hand on his. When she looked down at his lips, his wolf took control and leaned in.

He knew he had to be gentle—this was his entire world, his most precious cherished treasure. He lifted his free hand to tangle in her hair, unable to keep his fingers from combing through the silken strands he'd been dreaming of for weeks.

His head tilted to the right and hers turned to mirror him in a move so synchronized it seemed choreographed. She sucked in a quiet breath of anticipation, pulling his scent into her mouth just before his lips touched hers.

In a show of infinite patience, he pressed his lips against hers softly, gently, not pressing her for more until she opened her mouth enough for him to slip his tongue carefully through. He moaned in quiet ecstasy as her unique flavor filled his senses, and he pulled her body tight against his as her own hands worked frantically at his arms and back.

When she moaned his name, whimpering in pleasure, he pushed her forcibly away with an audible growl. "_No_, Isabella! Stop! I won't do this." He closed his eyes and took two steps away before adding quietly, "I refuse to be one of your regrets."

He was almost to the trees when her eyes filled with tears, but he heard her whisper, "_Too late_."


	36. Love's Perfect Ache - Paul, Embry

**AN: Two things- first, if you haven't seen it, I have started my story Delinquent that is based off a couple of my drabbles. So go check that out if you haven't.  
Two- if you haven't voted in the TFLN contest, go look under my favorite authors and check it out. Votes are appreciated!**

* * *

**Title:** Love's Perfect Ache  
**Genre:** Romance?  
**Rating:** M/M (slash) ;)  
**Pairing:** Embry/Paul  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** song

**AN: **I'm back! Had a dry spell for a few weeks, but after reading through some absolutely atrocious wolf slash fics, I needed to add my own. Seriously though, there is a serious shortage of wolfy slash. Might have to rectify that in the future… ;)  
Oh, and this an AU of my Paul in Delinquent, so he's a little fucked up. Embry has issues of his own, too.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Love's Perfect Ache**_

He slipped out the back door once the pack meeting was over, his absence unnoticed by his more boisterous brothers. There was only wolf who never failed to see him.

The storm had tapered off to a light drizzle, the cool moisture soothing to his overheated skin as he jogged through the trees. He let the stress and worries melt away with the cleaning rain, mentally resetting himself to be prepared for his volatile lover.

The house was dark, but the heartbeat he knew better than his own was thumping sluggishly on the other side of the door. Taking one last deep breath of the fresh air, he turned the knob and stepped carefully over the threshold.

"Didn't your momma teach you to knock?" The words were growled into the darkness, but the shiver Embry felt had nothing to do with fear.

With silent steps, he crossed the familiar room and stopped in front of his lover—his _mate_—waiting patiently for his reaction. Paul allowed Embry to stand higher than him for less than a minute, before pulling him down on his lap with another low growl.

The older wolf looked slightly sheepish when the smaller boy reached out to pry the nearly-empty bottle of moonshine from his lightly trembling fingers. Embry tipped the bottle back for the last few swallows, then tossed it gently aside.

Without his crutch in hand, Paul turned the force of his attention to the boy on his lap. Embry leaned forward with a knowing smile, moving his lips toward Paul's before ducking at the last minute to gently nip the older boy's sculpted jaw.

With a harsh snarl, Paul stood abruptly, lifting Embry with him, and kicked the table out of the way. He laid Embry down on the plush rug he'd bought for this reason, and covered the smaller boy's body with his own.

Embry threw his head back, exposing his neck and giving the complete submission that he knew his mate so desperately needed. Paul's teeth found purchase in the strained tendon of Embry's neck, as his nose filled with the scent he knew was _his._

Thrusting his fingers into Embry's silky hair, Paul took possession of his mouth with a fierce clash of teeth and lips. Completely at his mercy, Embry writhed against the firm body holding him down as strong hands roamed his body, ripping his clothes and bruising his flesh. He was the absolute center of Paul's world, and he was in heaven.

With a loud gasp, Paul suddenly pulled away and sat back on his heels, covering his face in shame. He'd done it again. He'd let his inner demons get away from him, and he'd taken out his rage on his mate.

"Hey, don't do that." Embry's quiet voice was a soothing balm, and the gentle kisses he rained all over Paul's face and hands were healing in their own way. "I love you. I accept you—_all of you_. Don't you _ever_ tame your demons."


	37. Time to Wait - Bella, Jacob

**Title:** Time to Wait  
**Genre:** Angst?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Jacob/Bella  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** "Another month gone and still no…"

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Time to Wait**_

He crossed another day off the calendar; the neat black lines were the only sense he had of passing time. Time was the enemy now, each day another day without her.

He truly thought it would get easier, living without her—living without her _living_. But time doesn't heal all wounds. The gaping hole in his heart still throbs with the same pain he's felt since she left his arms that warm August evening.

Warmth. Warmth was what she always associated with him, with the pack. She craved his warmth, his hugs, his smiles. She wouldn't admit it to herself, but she craved his kisses, too. He felt what she felt that day on the cold mountain, but she fought those feelings and suppressed her desire.

He couldn't hold back a sigh as he looked at all the filled squares. He would have to turn the page tomorrow. He hated doing that. He hated what it symbolized—another month gone and still no Bella.

He'd almost given up hope after that first month. The Cullens packed up and left town in the middle of the night, eerily reminiscent of the year prior. Only this time, Jacob was the one left crying in the woods.

Charlie hadn't heard from Bella, and the pack assumed the worst, even if they were careful not to think it around him. Jacob couldn't give up though—he told her he would be here until her heart stopped beating, and he hadn't had confirmation that she was really gone.

A howl outside the window reminded him it was time for his patrol, so he slipped off his shorts and ran out the back door, phasing before he hit the trees. He was stuck so far in his head that it took a minute to realize that the pack mind was in chaos.

_Did you see her? Is she really human? What did Charlie say? Damn leech lover ought to be shot leaving him to worry like that. I'll kick her ass._

His pack mates all seemed to notice his presence at the same time, and they stopped their bickering to see how much he had heard.

Embry and Seth were running toward him, ready to help him as he heard the news. Seth was the one who had seen her, when he was over at Charlie's watching the game with his soon-to-be stepfather. Jacob's knees gave out as the younger boy replayed the memory.

_Bella stepped out of the unfamiliar rental car, looking even more gorgeous than usual. Her fair skin was sun-kissed, and her long hair was styled with highlights and layers. She greeted Seth and her father with a sheepish smile and a hug, going on to explain her six-month absence._

The scent that had haunted him suddenly drifted by on a breeze, and his wolf turned to trot back toward his house almost without his permission.

She was standing in the yard, looking out toward the woods. His time of waiting was over.


	38. Red October- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Red October  
**Genre:** Angst/Tragedy (**THIS IS NOT A HEA)**  
**Rating:** T (possibly M- involves suicide)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 500 even  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** "I tried my hardest but I couldn't make you feel a fucking thing."

**AN: **WARNING** _This is not a happy story, it's very dark and one of those twisted stories my mind sometimes comes up with. If you have a problem with suicide and/or character death, this is NOT for you. For the rest of you, I'll hold your hand ;)_**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Red October**_

He never thought he'd reach a point in his life where he would be grateful to a group of bloodsuckers, but that day had finally come. The arrival of the leech clan had caused chaos in the pack, enough for him to slip away unnoticed and make his way to her side.

He dropped to his knees in the damp earth, the cool clay sticking to his skin in a comforting—almost soothing—embrace.

There wasn't even a stone here yet, just a small metal placard marking the final resting place of his soul. _Isabella Marie Swan_, and the dates that marked the eighteen short years she walked this earth.

"I loved you, you know." He spoke calmly, detached from the riotous emotions that swirled just beneath the surface. "As best I knew how, I loved you."

He thought back to her small form, the seemingly-weightless body he'd lifted from the cold, wet leaves. His life before that September night no longer had any meaning. His worthless childhood, his tribe, his pack—none of it mattered. The only thing holding him to the earth was the small slip of a girl with the haunted brown eyes and a wicked-looking vampire scar.

In his more poetic moments, he thought he might bear a similar scar on his heart. The Cullens' arrival had triggered the change that turned him into an animal, and their departure had robbed his love of her life.

Bella never truly woke after that night. She spent day after day just sitting in the chair that smelled of _him_, staring out the window, just… _waiting_. Paul thought she was waiting for them to return, but he was wrong. She was waiting to die.

She tried to starve herself at first, but Paul and Charlie fed her soup and water, forcing her to continue on. Paul spent hour after hour just sitting with her, talking to her, brushing her hair or holding her hand. He tried everything.

"I hated you, too," he admitted, a bit more quietly than before. "I hated that you loved him, that you wouldn't let go, wouldn't move on. I hated that you wouldn't let me in."

The fury welled up so fast that he was surprised he was able to keep his human skin. "_I tried, _damn it! I tried _everything!_ " he roared, his fingers clawing into the soil that hid her body from his view. "I tried my hardest, but I couldn't make you feel a single _fucking thing_!"

The tears came as he panted out harsh breaths, suddenly exhausted. The air swirled around him, and a chill worked its way down his spine as an unfamiliar howl floated by on the breeze.

His strength deserted him in a rush as his wolf left him suddenly. He pulled the pistol out and held it up to his head as he lifted his eyes to the sky. "I'm coming, Bella," he vowed. And with the slightest twitch of his finger, he was gone.


	39. Makeover- Bella, Quil

**Title:** Makeover  
**Genre:** Fluffiness  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Bella/Quil  
**Words:** 524  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** "I tried my hardest but I couldn't make you feel a fucking thing."

**AN: **same prompt, something a little fluffier to offset all the angst ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Makeover_**

The high pitched giggles finally pulled her reluctantly from sleep. She turned her head to the left and couldn't help but smile at the sunny grin that met her eyes. He was just so gorgeous.

Another round of laughter told her she might need to investigate, so she left the slight warmth of her bed and reached over to pick up her favorite little guy. She could say that, seeing as how they only had the one boy.

"Hey sweet boy, let's go see what your sisters are up to," she murmured quietly as she snuggled the surprisingly solid little baby. He curled up and rooted his face against her neck, always happiest when he was close to his momma.

Her oldest daughter had just turned twelve, and was very much the stereotypical moody preteen. Ella was curled up in her favorite chair, pouting at a book while she ignored the rest of her family, but she couldn't hold back a smile when Bella walked into the room holding baby Quil.

"Here's my favorite brother!" she cooed as she expertly took the sturdy bundle from her mother's arms. Bella fought back happy tears as she stood eye-to-eye with her oldest child. She was so beautiful.

More giggles brought her attention over the couch, and she couldn't hold back a snort of her own at the sight. Her burly husband was sprawled out on the extra-long sofa, passed out cold after his early-morning patrol.

Quil was dressed in some ratty knit shorts, but that was the only familiar thing he was wearing. Bella's hand came up to muffle her laughter as she stepped closer to take in the makeover that their younger daughters had apparently given him.

His feet were propped up on the arm of the couch, right at the perfect level for an enterprising young Ateara girl to paint his toes with a rainbow of neon colors. Pink, blue, yellow, orange, and a shocking lime green practically glowed against his dark skin. Bella knew just how many coats it took to get the color that vibrant, and she had to admit she was impressed by their dedication.

As she moved her eyes up his legs, she took in the sparkly stickers and temporary tattoos they had used to decorate their father, and then the bright pink feather boa that was draped regally around his thick neck. One large hand moved up to absently brush away a feather as he shifted in his sleep, and she noted that his fingernails matched his toenails as well.

Tinkerbelle makeup had been carefully applied to his face, but the crown jewel had to be the dozens of tiny ponytails that now tamed his short, thick hair. Bella pulled out her phone to snap a picture before leaning over to kiss her wolf.

"Mmm, Bells, hey baby…" Quil's nose twitched as he pried his eyes open, looking down at himself in confusion as their three little princesses danced around him in glee.

Ella scoffed from the corner where she bounced her brother on her knee. "I tried to wake you up, Daddy, but you didn't feel a thing."


	40. All Over Again- Bella, Sam

**Title:** All Over Again  
**Genre:** No idea… friendship/romance?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Sam  
**Words:** 607  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** "Last time this happened, it went on for days."

**AN: **Yeah, so I'm supposed to be working on my Halloween one shot that I started like two months ago. Not looking good so far. Anyway, Sam decided to speak to me (or his wolf did- I like his wolf…). No idea if this makes any sense, but I haven't posted a drabble in a while so here you go!

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**All Over Again**_

He turned himself over to the animal, clearing his mind as he followed his instincts. The wolf could handle things better than the man—he had simple needs. The wolf didn't understand jealousy, or guilt, or unfulfilled arousal.

Emily had imagined some new trespass he was guilty of committing, and she had "cut him off" sexually. One part of him knew that she realized that was the only thing he actually got out of their relationship, and she was consistent about using it as a weapon. The last time this happened, it went on for days.

The wolf poked his head out of the trees far enough to catch her eye. Her previously unfocused stare brightened as she saw his now-familiar black fur. She still wasn't sure if he was real, but she did enjoy his company.

She slipped out of the house and ghosted across the yard, stepping carefully into the dark woods where he first found her. When the wolf stumbled on the girl covered in vampire stench, he'd been unable to phase back to human immediately. Instead, he curled up around her half-frozen body and warmed her while covering her with his own scent. Only then could he regain his skin and carry her to safety.

Bella remembered the friendly wolf, but she was unconscious when the man returned her to her father. Since that night, the wolf had visited her almost daily, and there were several nights where she fell asleep surrounded by fur and woke alone in her bed.

"Hi, Wolf," she spoke quietly, almost reverently as she stepped toward him, completely unafraid. The wolf did a snuffling inventory, satisfied when he smelled only her clean, floral scent and not a trace of the disgusting bloodsucker.

Normally they would sit there, together, just inside the tree line, but the wolf was restless. He crouched down and tilted his head toward his back, trying to tell her to get on. She looked at him in confusion until he jerked his massive head once more and she had a flash of intuition. "You want me to ride you?"

The man was buried deep, but her innocent words in that soft voice that was hoarse with disuse went straight to his very male brain. He was surprised that the thought of sex with this girl did not set off the pain of betrayal that usually came with the imprint.

He carried her deep into the woods, to a cave just inside the wolves' borders. It was where he'd spent those first terrifying weeks when he was lost and newly-phased, and his wolf viewed it as his den. Jared and Paul knew to keep their distance.

She was exhausted when he finally stopped, and she drifted to sleep easily when he curled up around her. The palest light of dawn was beginning to show when she woke, rested and warm, still safely cocooned with her wolf.

He was alert when she sighed sadly and hugged him tightly, wetting his fur with her tears. He whined and nudged her with his nose, trying to ask her what was wrong. "I'm sorry, Wolf," she sniffled, trying to stop her crying. "I'm glad you're here, but I just wish sometimes that you were real. I wish you could hold me, like _he_ used to do."

Sam didn't even stop to think before he phased, seamlessly pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his strong, warm arms around her. She gasped and looked up into his face in shock, and for the second time in his life, every tie on earth fell away. The only thing holding him was _her._


	41. Still Got It- Paul, Bella

**Title:** Still Got It  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor? (I can never tell if I'm funny or not)  
**Rating:** M (for sexy times)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 600  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"Fuck you. I was worth it."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Still Got It**_

I heard her humming off-key as she brushed her teeth and washed her face, the rustle of fabric letting me know that she was changing into one of my t-shirts to get ready for bed. I couldn't stop my smile as she drifted into the living room, her nose in a book as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger. If I tilted my head and squinted I could swear she was eighteen again.

My long-buried wolf let out a growl, and I couldn't pass up this chance to claim my gorgeous mate. She let out a squeal when I stood and scooped her up, holding those long, shapely legs firmly in my grasp as she clutched at my shoulder in surprise.

"Paul! What are you doing? Your back!" she squealed, and my traitorous muscles chose that precise moment to lock up on me. Fuck. No, I could handle this. I may not be as young as I used to be, but I was Paul fucking Lahote. Nothing came between me and sex with my woman.

"Duck your head," I warned her as I carried her purposely toward the bedroom, ignoring the stubborn pain in my lower back. Her hips were even with my shoulders, so she had to nearly fold herself over me to fit through the low doorway.

"Paul!" she whispered harshly. "What about the kids?"

I laughed as I lowered her to the bed and turned back to the door, making a dramatic show of turning the lock. "What kids?"

Her eyes watched me carefully as I pulled off my shirt, trying to hide my wince as the fabric covered my face. I could do this.

She rose up on her knees and reached for me as I stalked toward the bed, opening my pants as I went. She licked her lips as she pulled out my cock and leaned over to swipe her tongue over the leaking tip. I tried to keep my groan quiet but she was smirking as she pulled away, so I must not have been very successful.

My back was throbbing as I crawled over her, pushing her back on the bed, and I knew I needed to come up with a solution. Rolling flat on my back, I planted my feet on the mattress and found temporary relief. "Come up here, babe," I told her, using my sexy bedroom voice. "I want you to ride me."

She giggled as she slipped off her shirt and panties, making me smile as she twirled the pink fabric around on her finger. My laughter drifted into a moan as she climbed up and sank down on me, riding me just like I asked her.

I lost myself in the feelings as she moved above me, her breasts bouncing and hair sweeping across my thighs as she arched her back. I knew just how to touch her to make her fall apart, and it didn't take me long to follow. My endurance wasn't what it used to be.

She collapsed on my chest after we finished and my groan that time was more painful than pleasant. "You hurt your back when you picked me up, didn't you?" She cocked that eyebrow that she used to let me know that she knew everything.

I gave a dramatic sigh and told her, "Yes, I think you might need to lay off the chocolate chunk ice cream, babe."

I moaned again as I tried to dodge her slapping hands, disappointed when I slipped from her moist body. "Oh, fuck you, Paul. I was worth it."


	42. What Could Be- Bella, Paul

**Title:** What Could Be  
**Genre:** Friendship  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 501  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"Looking at her, he realized that he didn't really want to know the answer after all."  
and a picture of two coffee mugs next to a snowy forest scene

**AN: **This is something a little different. It's a snapshot of Bella and Paul's friendship before my Garrett/Bella story, Independence Day. If you haven't read it, basically Bella was living with Sam and Emily after the Cullens left, and she and Paul were good friends. They didn't take it further due to worries about imprinting.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**What Could Be**_

My breath caught when I walked out of the kitchen to see her curled up in the chair by the window. The snowfall had her captivated, and the look of peace on her face was one I definitely wanted to remember.

I walked slowly, letting her enjoy the moment, but she shivered just as I reached her and she smiled up at me gratefully when I handed her the moose mug—it was her favorite. "Thanks Paul," she murmured, turning her attention back to the window.

She held her mug for a minute more, then set it down and looked up at me expectantly. I couldn't stop my smile as I scooped her up and sat down in the chair, pulling her down on my lap. "The snow is beautiful, isn't it?" she asked me quietly, tucking her head under my chin as her arms wrapped around me, making me jolt as her cold hands met my bare skin.

At her prompting, I took the time to actually look outside. She was right—the snow _was_ beautiful, but it had nothing on her.

Bella was doing so much better now, compared to a month earlier. She had regained her lost weight, and she was happier here with Sam and Emily. I liked to think she was happier with me, too, but I knew we could never be more than friends.

Running my hand through her soft brown curls, I let my mind wander as I watched the snow. I wondered if we were living in a world without monsters, if Bella could have ever been mine. I knew she loved me, but I wished we were both free, and that she could love me with her whole heart.

"What's wrong, Paul? You're being really quiet." As usual, she picked up on my mood and I looked down in her wide chocolate eyes, still lost in what could be.

I couldn't resist leaning down to rub my nose against hers, making her giggle as my man card became a little more crumpled in her pocket. I thought about asking her, but as I looked at her, I realized I didn't really want to know the answer after all. It was something better left unsaid.

Instead, I wrapped her more firmly in my arms and reached down to hand her her cocoa again. "Nothing's wrong, baby girl. I'm just thinking about Christmas."

She accepted my answer with a drowsy nod, taking another drink of her chocolate before leaning up to set it on the windowsill with mine. Surrounded by my supernatural heat, it didn't take her long to drift off to sleep in my lap, and I stayed there enjoying the snow until it was time for my patrol.

Emily smiled as I passed her in the hallway, when I headed back to put Bella in her bed. She watched from the doorway as I laid her down and kissed her forehead, covering her with the quilt to keep her warm until I returned.


	43. Reservations- Bella, Jake

**Title:** Reservations  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"So much for date night…"

**_AN: _**_I know it's been a while since I posted a drabble, but that's because I haven't written any ;)  
This week is shorter than usual- but there is a new prompt every day from now to Saturday, and I hope to write something for each one. We'll see!_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Reservations**_

"Go on, Bella. We'll be fine." Emily pushed the new parents out the door and shook her head as she cuddled their sleeping child.

The restaurant was crowded, but Jake had made reservations a month ago. He wouldn't let their new son keep them from celebrating their anniversary—three years together.

"Hello, I'm Kaylie. I'll be your server tonight."

It took Bella a minute to realize that there was anything wrong. She looked up to see Jake staring at the girl with an awestruck expression. No one noticed when she stood up and walked away.

So much for date night…


	44. Possession- Bella, Jacob

**Title:** Possession  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"So much for date night…"

_**AN: **__Jake said his feelings are hurt. Nobody has any faith in him :(  
This follows my first drabble with this same prompt- Reservations_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Possession_**

This is not at all how I thought this evening would go. Sitting on Sam's porch, I tug off my tie and loosen the top three buttons of my shirt. It's soaked with sweat after running back from Port Angeles on two legs.

I can't hold back a wry smile at the thought of Bella stealing my car.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out the small black box I'd hoped to give her. The ring inside is small, modest—just like my Bells.

Glancing back at the house that hides my heart, I sigh. If she would only listen…


	45. No Reservations- Bella, Jacob

**Title:** No Reservations  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Rating:** T (or M- does "fuck" make it an M rating?)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **Picture of a girl standing in front of a sunlit window, holding a camera. I did more of a loose interpretation on this one.

**_AN: _**_Part 3 of the Reservations drabble series. This is it, not gonna write any more of these two. Just fill in the blanks with your imagination ;)_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_No Reservations_**

I never want to forget this image. He looks so beautiful—so _peaceful_—sitting there with our son sleeping soundly on his broad chest.

For a while there, I wasn't sure I would survive last night. But my Jake once again defied the odds.

The light caught the diamond on my finger as I brushed my tears away, and I couldn't hold back a happy sigh. He finally won.

Having a baby together hadn't seemed like enough of a reason to get married, but almost losing him to a fucking imprint finally made me see.

He's all mine. No reservations.


	46. Arrested Development- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Arrested Development  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 100  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly **recognizable** characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **same picture as the last chapter- a girl holding a camera with light behind her.

**_AN: _**This is set in Delinquent universe, so hopefully we will see the night before this sometime soon ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Arrested Development_**

The cool bite of metal on his wrist jolted him out of his early morning stretch. His brow wrinkled as he turned and saw his arms still handcuffed to the bed frame. A shiver worked its way down his spine as he remembered the night before.

Her bright giggle brought his attention to the end of the bed. She was standing, framed by the morning sun, with her camera in her hand.

"Smile, pretty boy. You'll never live this one down."

He groaned at the thought. Paul Lahote, town delinquent, arrested at the police chief's home—by his seventeen-year-old daughter.


	47. The Alpha's Legacy- Bella, Paul

**Title:** The Alpha's Legacy  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** M (warning for reference to domestic violence)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul (story is Paul/OC)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No ccopyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally detestable."

_**AN: **This is dark, and I'm a little nervous about posting it. Can't help what I write though… And this is one of the rare instances where I actually had trouble keeping to the word limit. _

_This story confused a few people on Tricky Raven, so let me know if you need clarification. Ellie is Bella and_ _Jake's daughter, and Paul's stepdaughter._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Alpha's Legacy**_

He paused a long moment before he let his hand fall heavily against the door. This was the last place he wanted to be, and probably the last person who would help him, but he didn't have many options.

The only reason he came there at all was because he could tell that his alpha wasn't home, and the only heartbeat inside was that of his stepdaughter. Ellie answered the door with a frown, knowing Paul was there to see her—he would never visit her dad or stepmom without an alpha order.

Paul's breath caught when he saw her—she was the spitting image of her mother these days. Though at barely twelve years old, she already had two inches on Bella's height.

Ellie's life was a slap in the face to imprinting. By all the old standards, she shouldn't exist at all. Jake and Bella decided they were better off as friends, but their only attempt at mating had resulted in the fiery girl who stood before him now. Paul's unexpected imprint on Bella only complicated things more.

Taking a deep breath, Paul swallowed his pride and asked. "I need some money, Ellie. I'm getting out of town for a while."

Those familiar brown eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Why are you asking me, Paul? Where's Mom?"

He couldn't hide the jolt of pain that washed through him at the mention of his imprint, and he looked over his shoulder toward the medical center. "She… uh, she'll be fine. You know how she is—she tripped and fell down the stairs. They said the… um, the… baby should be fine though."

Distracted by his memories replaying in a bruised, bloody reel, he was caught off guard by the small hand that slapped his face with surprising force. He turned with a growl, shocked that Bella's daughter had the nerve to lay a hand on him.

Unlike his own alternating meek and temper-driven children, Ellie Black had the blood of alphas in her veins. She stared at her stepfather with undisguised loathing as she reached behind the door for something.

"You are absolutely, completely, unequivocally detestable." She spat the words as she curled her hand around the familiar steel. As she pulled the gun up to point at his head, Paul suddenly remembered that she had the chief of police for a grandfather as well. "Get out of here, before I see just how fast _you_ can heal."

He was ninety-nine percent sure she was bluffing, but it had also been several years since Bella had been hurt badly enough to require hospitalization. Ellie's temper might not be as bad as her half-brothers, but controlled anger was always more deadly than blind rage.

Paul stumbled back as she took a step forward, the alpha timbre rolling off her tongue. "I said _**leave, Paul. Go, and never return to La Push**_."

What her father had never had the balls to do, Ellie did herself. Paul would never hurt her mother again.


	48. Making Ellie- Bella, Jake

**Title:** Making Ellie  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** M (where do babies come from…)  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **Picture of a boy reading in bed, girl's foot is on his stomach. Really hard to describe- I'll post it on twitter.

_**AN: **__As the title indicates, this is a prequel to the last drabble. _

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Making Ellie**_

Dating Jacob was easy—comfortable—and a good deal safer than my relationship with Edward. When I fell off the motorcycle and hit my head, it was like I immediately got a new perspective on things. I truly _saw_ Jake for the first time, and he was more than sort-of beautiful.

He leaned over me in concern as he used his shirt to staunch the blood flow, and it didn't take much at all for me to lean up and press my lips to his. That first kiss was warm, comforting, and kissing soon became our newest hobby.

Jake and I were left alone a lot, since both our fathers heartily approved of our new relationship status. We moved past kissing to touching, then tasting one another. We hadn't gone all the way yet, but I knew it was coming soon.

We were sitting on Jake's bed one Saturday morning, our heads at opposite ends as we each read a book. I looked up and smiled at the adorable look of concentration on his face—he tended to scrunch his nose up when he was struggling with a particular passage.

I suddenly knew this was it. It was time. I took my bare foot and slid it slowly up his leg to caress his gorgeously flat stomach. He didn't catch on at first—just patting my foot as his eyes stayed glued to his book.

Knowing I needed to up the ante, I lifted my shirt and pulled it over my head, tossing it off the bed beside me. _That _got his attention. Rising up on my knees, I slipped my shorts and panties down, leaving me completely bare as I crawled over his tented sweats. I didn't give him a chance to respond as I leaned over to capture his mouth in a determined kiss.

With a little fumbling and a few nervous giggles, we worked together to slip Jake's pants off, and then it was time. I kneeled there, poised above him, ready to take that final step. He bit his lip and nodded as I started to lower myself, but then he caught my hips suddenly and made me stop.

"Wait! Do we need a condom or anything?"

I shook my head and smiled. "No, we're both virgins, and I'm on the pill. We should be fine." Famous last words…

The look on his face as my body enveloped his was something I would never forget, and I felt a rush of power at the way he threw his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Things were awkward after we had sex, and we finally admitted that we were better friends than lovers. I panicked when Jake disappeared and refused to take my calls. I knew he didn't want to see me, but he _had_ to know what we had started.

A last-ditch effort trip to La Push revealed the pack's secret, and left me permanently tied to their most volatile member. At least I had Ellie.


	49. Sunshine and Whiskey- Seth, Jacob

_****AN: PLEASE READ** The non-canon awards are open for voting, and I have been nominated in the Royal Author category! I would really appreciate it if you take the time to go vote, because otherwise I don't stand a chance in hell. Nothing royal about me ;)  
Check out the other categories too- lots of great stories and authors up for awards! Go to thenoncanonawards dot wordpress dot com/vote**_

**Title:** Sunshine and Whiskey  
**Genre:** Angsty Romance  
**Rating:** T (I guess- boys kiss)  
**Pairing:** Seth/Jacob  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"Sunshine and Whiskey" by Frankie Ballard

**_AN: _**_I wrote this like 3 months ago and never posted it. I probably intended to continue it, but that didn't happen. Anyway, I found it when I was trying to find my latest chapter of Delinquent that my computer oh-so-helpfully deleted. So that's why there's no new chapter there yet. :/ _

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Sunshine and Whiskey_**

Seth followed his nose—and his heart—to his future alpha's dingy little cabin in the woods. He wasn't fooling anyone at the pack meeting by volunteering to go after Jacob, but the others' opinions had never bothered Seth much.

The air inside was saturated with Jacob's scent, and Seth's eyes rolled back in pleasure as he stepped inside. A dark chuckle drew his attention to the table, where Jake was hunched over in the dingy room. A bottle of cheap whiskey was dwarfed by his large hand, and several more empty ones littered the table and ground around him.

"So you drew the short straw, huh, pup?" Jake's voice was rough, gravelly, and the sound went straight to Seth's groin. He shifted a bit to hide his excitement, then stepped closer to the larger wolf.

Seth shook his head and leaned down to catch Jacob's eye. He didn't miss the way the other man relaxed when Seth couldn't keep his hand off Jacob's shoulder. Or how his head dropped when that hand began to knead the tense knots in his neck. "No, I wanted to come," Seth murmured quietly, soothingly, instinctively knowing just what the older wolf needed.

Jake took another drink from the bottle he was holding, and Seth tensed when the action revealed what Jacob was holding in his other hand. The wedding invitation was faded and dirty, the picture even more so.

Seth felt an uncharacteristic surge of anger toward the human girl he'd once envied. Bella had led both Edward and Jacob around by the nose, until she showed her true selfish colors. She broke Jacob's heart just hours after he'd had his body shattered, then left Edward at the altar with nothing more than a note.

She had shown up a month earlier with a new tan, and a new boyfriend. The man was as human as they came, and a doctor to boot. She was clearly done with the supernatural side of things.

Seth had no idea how Edward was handling things, but he'd watched Jacob mope and shirk his duties for the past two years. He'd had enough. "Jacob, it's time to move on."

The words hung in the room like a separate entity, and Jacob's breathing was harsh as he finally raised his head to look at Seth incredulously. He couldn't believe the submissive wolf would speak to him with such authority.

In some ways, he'd been using Seth. He depended on the younger boy's unconditional devotion, and he wasn't unaware of his less than platonic feelings. Seeing him here, Jacob felt like scales had been pulled away from his eyes. He _saw _Seth, and he liked what he saw.

Seth was sure he was dreaming when Jacob leaned closer and clumsily pressed his warm lips to Seth's. The younger boy moaned as he gave into the kiss, mind swirling until Jacob pulled away laughing. "You taste like sunshine."

Seth snorted and shook his head. "Yeah? Well, you taste like whiskey."


	50. Daddy's Hands- Bella, Embry

**Title:** Daddy's Hands  
**Genre:** Family  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing:** Bella/Embry (story is their son's POV)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **picture of a man's oil-stained hands holding a shop rag

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Daddy's Hands_**

I finished tightening the oil filter and slid out from under the car to finish the job. As I reached for a rag and wiped some of the oil off my fingers, my breath caught and I froze. My hands looked so familiar—they looked just like _his_.

Mom had always said I was a miniature version of my dad, but in the past few years I had passed him up in height. As long as I could remember, my dad's oil-stained fingers had helped me up, taught me to walk, play baseball, and work on cars.

His hands often covered mine as I learned his trade, offering careful guidance and gentle correction. Despite their rough appearance, Daddy's hands were always just like his voice—soft and kind, and full of love.

The faucet in the shop sink must have masked his approach as I washed up, because I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jake came up behind me. Of course, all the wolves were able to move around in silence.

"Hey, kid. You finish the Ford?"

I nodded to his question and turned to grab a towel to dry my hands, pausing another minute as he gripped my shoulder. "You nervous, kid?"

My head dropped and I nodded again, jumping and turning to face Jake when he let out a booming laugh. I couldn't keep the frown off my face as I looked at him in question.

He patted my back and chuckled as he led me from the shop—the shop where I'd spent my childhood, the shop where I now worked alongside my father and uncles. "You remind me of your dad, kid. He was a wreck the whole time your mom was pregnant with you. He had no idea how to be a father."

That thought stopped me in my tracks—I had the best dad! All the other pack kids were a little jealous of me because my mom made the best cookies and my dad was the most patient, most-involved father.

Jake gave me a knowing smile as we walked to our cars. "You forget that he didn't have a dad of his own. He never had that example, and he was so worried he would mess things up with you. So see, kid, you already have a head start—you _have_ that example."

I didn't get a chance to answer because my phone rang, and I heard my mom's voice on the line. "_It's time, son. We're heading to the hospital now! Meet you there!"_

My newborn son looked up at me, so tiny and fragile in my hands. I felt like the weight of the world was resting on my shoulders.

Dad came up and put his arm around me, reaching out one hand to softly cradle his grandson's head. I smiled at the tears in his eyes as he looked at me proudly. "Congratulations, son. I know you'll do a great job."

"Thanks, dad. I learned from the best."


	51. The Last Straw- Bella, Jake, Sam, Emily

**Title:** The Last Straw **  
Pairing: **Bella/Jake (story is Sam/Jake) **  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** drama/humor**  
Word Count: **481 **  
Prompt: **Picture of news anchors with a story titled "Cheeseburger Stabbing"

_**AN: This week, Tricky Raven is doing a daily drabble challenge, so I'm writing 7 different 100 word drabbles. I plan to post them all in one chapter because they're so short, but today's prompt is one I actually expanded into a longer flash fic. So I'm posting it now. **_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Last Straw**_

Bella and Emily sat quietly on the sidelines of a fight that had been brewing for months. The pack stepped back out of sheer instinct—the same instinct that kept the girls pinned back out of harm's way.

Jake stared down his alpha, nostrils flaring with each harsh breath. "Give me the _fucking_ _cheeseburger_. NOW!" Bella's startled gasp at his tone and uncharacteristic cursing went wholly unnoticed by her mate, letting her know just how serious this fight truly was.

Sam's eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge, his human mind pushed down as his wolf rose to take over. The burger in question fell to the ground as the black and red wolves came together in an explosion of fur and teeth. Only one alpha would prevail.

Emily's arm wrapped around the younger girl's shoulders as their wolves moved deeper into the woods and out of sight. "Don't worry—they'll work this out and come back to us." Bella didn't miss the wobble in her voice or the way Emily's hand drifted down to cradle her swollen stomach, revealing her friend's doubt.

Paul was the first to snap out of it, and he herded the girls into the house, not wanting them to see what shape their mates would be in when they finally returned. Jared followed Kim inside, taking up a guard post on the front steps.

Quil glanced around as the pack followed the path of destruction into the woods, then scooped up the forgotten cheeseburger off the ground, quickly downing it in two large bites. Embry glanced back at him in exasperation. "Jake will kill you next for that, Quil."

The wolves sped up when the sounds of fighting came to an abrupt end, and they ran into the clearing to find Jake and Sam sitting about six feet apart in their human forms, trying to catch their breath as their wounds slowly knit together.

Jacob was the first to stand, a deep gash on his left side and a few smaller scratches on his leg the only indication he'd been in a fight at all. He walked over and stood in front of Sam until the older wolf raised his head slightly.

The pack gasped in unison at the sight of the ragged bite mark still bleeding on Sam's exposed throat. His eyes were unreadable as he took Jake's offered hand and stood to his feet, now a few inches shorter than his new alpha.

Jake's sunny grin broke the tension and he put his arm around Sam's neck, being careful not to jar the slowly healing injury. Sam shook his head as they started back to the house. "I can't believe you fought me for alpha over a stupid cheeseburger."

Embry snorted and cut his eyes toward his best friend. "By the way, if you're wondering where that burger went you should probably check with Quil…"


	52. April Fools Drabbles- misc pairings

_**AN: Please read!** **Tricky Raven did something a little different this week on the weekly flash fic. We had 7 days with different prompts, and we had to write exactly a 100-word drabble for each prompt. I decided to post them all here in one chapter because my wolf drabble thing is already pretty massive at 50+ chapters.**_

_**Anyway, enjoy the stories- they are not connected in any way, apart from the two that are labeled as being in the Delinquent universe- both of those are future-takes.**_

* * *

**Date:** March 29 **  
Title:** Sweet Tooth **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Paul **  
Rating: **T **  
Genre:** romance? Idk… **  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **Picture of a pink cupcake dispenser that said Cupcake ATM

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Sweet Tooth**_

She put her books up and dropped her head as the final bell rang. No way could she make it through her last class.

Heat covered her back just before he spun her around and pressed her back against the cool metal of the lockers. His dark eyes pinned her just as tightly as his firm hands.

"Hiding from me, cupcake?" She shivered as his smooth voice filled her ear. "Don't be afraid—unlike _him_, I won't bite… much."

He grinned as his words worked their magic. She straightened her spine and glared back. "Don't call me cupcake, wolf boy."

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** March 30 **  
Title:** The Pale Protector **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Seth (sort of) **  
Rating: **K **  
Genre:** kid stuff **  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **"I would love to have an army of robot attack pigeons."  
_**AN: I started an entry for the Twitterpated contest and never got around to finishing it. These characters are from that Bella/Seth world. **_

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Pale Protector**_

"No, Wee-ah! Don't!" Two-year-old Seth's indignant screech had five-year-old Bella up and running clumsily across the wet sand. She glared at the older girl with a ferocity that few would ever see.

"Leave him alone, Leah," she ordered firmly as she stood in front of the smaller boy's ruined sand sculpture with her tiny hands fisted on her hips.

"Or what?" Leah scoffed. "You'll sic your little pack of attack pigeons on me?" She snorted as she eyed the rag-tag group of boys whose company Bella preferred over Leah and the Black twins.

"No," Bella smirked, "I'll tell your mom."

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** March 31 **  
Title:** Welcome Home **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Sam/Leah **  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Romance **  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **really trippy picture of a person in a chair with an alligator head, tv, and other stuff all kind of floating around. Really different…

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Welcome Home**_

My favorite chair looks so good. Coming home after a long day of work, I open the door and her long, slender legs are the first thing I see.

One crossed over the other, ruby red nails shining like a beacon, calling me closer. The frayed hem of her pink and yellow flowered shorts peeks around the leather-padded arm.

I want to slide my hands up those smooth stems and dive straight into paradise. My shirt hits the floor, followed quickly by my jeans. I nearly trip trying to pull my boots off at the same time.

"Honey, I'm home."

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** April 1 **  
Title:** Boys Night Out **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Quil **  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Humor **  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **cross-stitched sign that says "Damn it feels good to be a gangster."

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Boys Night Out**_

Pull on my perfectly distressed jeans with the stitched pockets and strategically placed holes. These bad boys fit like a glove and the girls love how hot my ass looks.

Straighten out my black wife beater—now that's a dumb ass name for a shirt if I've ever heard one. If had a wife, I sure wouldn't beat 'er.

Fasten my gold chain around my neck and make sure my spiked hair isn't sticking up too much, just as my mom calls out from the kitchen.

"Quil, honey, your friends are here!"

Damn, its feels good to be a gangster.

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** April 2 **  
Title:** Surrender **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Paul (my Delinquent universe) **  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Romance**  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **"Take Me to Church" by Hozier- I just used one line

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Surrender**_

Sunlight streams softly through the open window, gently caressing the same pale skin I devoted hours to tracing last night. My hand reaches out, one finger trailing over her shoulder and up the smooth curve of her slender neck.

She stirs at my touch, turning toward me, seeking my heat. I can do nothing more than pull her closer, wrapping her tightly in my arms, protecting her from anything outside these walls.

Her gentle breaths brush my skin, soothing my wolf and calming my soul. Her eyes meet mine and all I can think is—_I should've worshipped her sooner._

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** April 3 **  
Title:** The Last Straw **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Jake (story is Sam/Jake) **  
Rating: ** T**  
Genre:** drama**  
Word Count:** 100 **  
Prompt: **Cheeseburger Stabbing

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Last Straw**_

Bella and Emily sat quietly on the sidelines of a fight that had been brewing for months. The pack stepped back out of sheer instinct—that same instinct kept the girls back out of harm's way.

Jake stared down his alpha, nostrils flaring with each harsh breath. "Give me the _fucking_ _cheeseburger_. NOW!"

Sam's eyes narrowed at the blatant challenge, his human mind pushed down as his wolf rose to take over. The burger in question fell to the ground as the black and red wolves came together in a clash of fur and teeth. Only one alpha would prevail.

* * *

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

* * *

**Date:** April 4 **  
Title:** Freefall **  
Pairing (for fanfiction):** Bella/Paul (my Delinquent universe, again) **  
Rating: **T**  
Genre:** Romance**  
Word Count: **100 **  
Prompt: **"You Fckn Did It" by Jason Mraz

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Freefall**_

Cold wind whips my trembling body as I dare to look below me. The sheer height sends me scrambling back into a solid wall of heat.

"Go on, Bells—you'll be fine." My brother, my rock.

Borrowing his courage, I take a deep breath and step to the edge. This time I don't look down—just spread my arms wide and smile at the clouds as I let go.

Rushing, falling, faster, colder; the icy water pulls me down. Before I can panic, two warm hands have me. My lover, my mate. "You did it, babe! You fuckin did it!"


	53. It Happened in Vegas- Bella, Paul

**Title:** It Happened in Vegas  
**Genre:** Drama/romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **Cupcake ATM picture

**AN: **All human characters, not sure on the age- early twenties for Bella, maybe a year or two younger for Paul.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**It Happened in Vegas**_

Number 305—just making sure this was the right apartment. My arm felt like it weighed a ton as I lifted my hand to knock firmly.

His beautiful brow was furrowed when he opened the door, but when he saw my face his expression changed over to shock—and was that a little joy as well?

"Izzy? What are you… I mean, how did you… Wow. It's, uh, it's nice to see you again."

He was stuttering, not smooth like the first time we met, and the memory of that day and night made my eyes well up with tears. As hard as I tried not to, I'd fallen in love with that sexy charmer, and catching him off guard wasn't something I especially enjoyed.

Raising my eyebrow at him, I mustered up the courage to ask. "Can I come in? We, uh, we have some things we need to talk about."

The door opened wider, and he motioned me through. "Yeah, yeah, come in. I'm sorry the place is a wreck—I've been a little busy with school and work…"

Glancing around at the scattered pizza boxes and odd items of clothing, I flushed red when I spied his black boxers hanging over a chair. After our evening together in Vegas I was a little surprised that he owned underwear. He'd gone commando that night…

My eyes met his and it seemed he was thinking the same thing when he stepped right up to me and tilted my face up toward his. "I'm glad you're here, Izzy. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

His soft, full lips covered mine, and it felt like just yesterday that we parted ways, instead of several months. As we kissed, I saw flashes of our time together—gambling in the casino, walking the strip, sharing a cupcake from the mall…

"So, uh, not that I'm not glad to see you again," he breathed softly, pulling back just enough to look at me again. "But how did you find me?"

Thinking of the cupcake wrapper I'd carefully tucked into my suitcase, the stick figure couple holding hands that he drew with our names—_Aaron and Izzy_—written along the edge, I blushed again. My dad had been less than impressed when I brought it to him to dust for fingerprints, but I had no other options. I _had_ to find him.

When the prints came back to a "Paul Lahote" currently residing in Seattle, I was worried it wasn't him. But it wasn't like I told him my real name either.

"The how isn't important," I told him, leading him to the couch so we could sit down. "The why is what really matters."

Taking a deep breath, I looked him straight in the eye as I prepared to drop my bomb. "You know that one time in the hot tub, when you said the condom might have broken? Well, it looks like it did. You're going to be a dad."


	54. Masquerade- Bella, Embry, Jacob

**Title:** Masquerade  
**Genre:** Smutty romance  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jacob/Embry (set it in my "Unbreakable" universe)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **"It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear." Also, #HotScottishAss for ChrissiHR ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Masquerade**_

The pack all stopped and stared as their alpha stepped through the door. Jake's imposing 6'8" frame accentuated by the additional inches his cowboy boots added. Silver spurs were a tongue-in-cheek reference to their werewolf status, and the black hat topped off Bella's walking, talking fantasy come to life.

Jake's dark eyes scanned the room before he turned to lead his little mate through the door. Bella was completely unaware of the wide eyes and open mouths that met her appearance. Jake groaned as she rested one hand on his shoulder and leaned precariously to the side to lift her right heel and adjust the shoe. Her sleek black catsuit hugged every lush curve of her body, and the black ears and pink nose completed her look.

The silence was finally broken when Embry followed his mates inside and turned to close the door behind him. Laugher greeted him as he turned back around, and Bella quickly wrapped her little body around him and glared at the amused pack.

"Dude! We know you like to take it up the ass, but you don't have to dress like a girl, too! I mean, you're wearing a damn skirt!"

Embry glared at Quil as his hand drifted down to cup Bella's ass, reminding them all that Jake wasn't the only one who got into Embry's pants on a regular basis. "It's a kilt, dumbass. It's only a skirt if I'm wearing underwear."

Bella's eyes widened at the sight of his cocky smirk, and Embry growled when her hand slipped under the plaid material to verify the truth of his statement. Jake grinned down at her hooded eyes, already having seen just what Embry was hiding—or _not_ hiding—under his kilt.

The three were soon pulled in different directions as their friends urged them to join the party. Bella spent the evening squirming around in her tight costume. It was one thing to know her boys were going commando ninety-nine percent of the time, but it was an entirely different concept when said boy was wearing only a kilt.

They barely made it out the door before Bella pushed Embry up against the side of the house and dropped to her knees on the damp ground. Jacob covered Embry's mouth with his own to attempt to stifle his cries when Bella went to work.

Embry's kilt began to lift as soon as Bella's soft hand trailed up his thigh. She was too worked up to tease him long though, and she pushed the coarse material aside as she took him straight into her mouth. Tartan plaid met black latex as she bobbed there under his skirt in full view of anyone who might happen to walk by.

His groan echoed out though the still night air, and Bella stood, wiping her mouth as she grinned in triumph. "I like the kilt. Now get your hot little Scottish ass home to bed so you can get me out of this damn plastic condom."


	55. All You Need- Bella, Jacob, Embry

**Title:** All You Need  
**Genre:** Family/sappy romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake/Embry (Unbreakable universe again…)  
**Words:** 500  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt:** picture of a girl and two guys sitting together. One guy has his arm around the girl, but she is reaching behind him to hold hands with the other guy. Also this quote: "I let go of her hand."

**AN:** Chrissi wanted fluff from my Unbreakable trio. So here it is ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_All You Need_**

Sitting here, staring at them together, it was sometimes hard to remember that what she and I had actually came first. His arm curled around her so protectively as she cuddled into his side, both engrossed in the magazine they shared. They were so similar, so in tune with each other, that it almost felt like I was the extra person.

As if she'd read my mind, her soft little hand reached behind the chairs to grab mine, our fingers weaving together like missing pieces of the same puzzle. My smile couldn't help but answer hers, and I couldn't resist reaching my other hand up to brush the hair out of her eyes.

We normally tried to tone down the PDA when we were out together—off the rez at least—but today I knew she needed us both close. She was so nervous about this appointment, even though we had both reassured her over and over that everything would be fine.

I glanced out the window, patrol schedules and to-do lists running endlessly through my mind. Being alpha wasn't an easy job by any stretch, and I was finally beginning to see why Sam had been so eager to step down when he and Emily decided to start their family. Even a supernaturally enhanced brain can only hold so much information about so many people.

Embry nudged my shoulder from where he sat between us, and I looked over to see him watching me in concern. My best friend—my lover—he could always sense my mood better than anyone else on earth, Bella included. Being a wolf gave him an added insight that my imprint would never be able to fully understand, no matter how hard she tried.

My arm shifted up, bringing mine and Bella's clasped hands to rest on Embry's shoulder. I scooted over a little closer to him, fully intending to claim his lips and fuck public opinion. He had a gleam in his eye that let me know he was completely on board with what I was thinking.

"Do we really need a wipe warmer? I mean, your hands are hot enough as it is, so if you hold the wipe I'm sure it will warm up, right?" Bella broke our staring contest as she held up the ad she was reading that showed a variety of unidentifiable baby "must haves." I scoffed at the title. The only thing a baby must have is love, and we had plenty of that to go around, even for two babies.

"Miss Swan?" the nurse called, looking around for our little mate. Embry and I stood as one, helping Bella carefully to her feet between us.

"Oh! Oh my. Hello there." Bella giggled as the flustered nurse looked between us. "And who is the father?"

I let go of her hand and reached up to cup Embry's neck as I took in his excited smile. My own grin was ten miles past cheesy as I answered.

"We are."


	56. Crash and Burn- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Crash and Burn  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake, Paul/Rachel, story is Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 500  
**Prompt: **"Objects in the Rear View Mirror" by Meatloaf  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN: **This one is kinda dark. A little background- you'll get some in the story, but it wouldn't all fit. Bella and Paul built a relationship after he found her in the woods. Jake phased, imprinted on Bella, but Bella never completely got over Paul. Then Paul imprinted on Rachel, but never got the imprint "blinders" like the other wolves. He was with her, but he hated her.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Crash and Burn**_

Even though I can't hear it anymore, I know my heart speeds up as I walk closer to her. I don't hear the guard give his usual orders as he shows me to the table—each and every one of my limited human senses are trained on her. My Bella. Well, she hasn't been _my_ Bella for a long time now, but she will never truly be his either.

"Hi, Paul," she says softly, that blush I love so much coloring her face a deep rose. I think of the countless days and nights spent with her in my arms, her face flushed from lust and not from embarrassment.

"_Bella_." It's a soft whisper, but it's all I can work past the knot in my throat. She is still so beautiful.

She holds my eyes and I can see her working through the memories herself, her dainty hand curled in a fist against her aching heart. I remember how it felt to even _think_ thoughts that were traitorous to the fucking imprint. I don't have that pain now.

Breaking our stare, she looks me over and I feel my face pull into a smirk. Her eyes trace over my muscles, taking the path her hands used to follow, and she clearly speaks without stopping to consider her words. "You look good, Paul. Real good."

At my soft chuckle, she covers her face, completely mortified. I glance back at Sam—her guard for the day—and see him fighting a smile as well. At least the top dog didn't send one of his little lackeys to escort them on this visit.

Bella moves, reaching down beside her to pick up the only other person left on earth that I have any ties to—my son. I stand slowly so I can reach across the table and take him into my arms, making sure I touch as much of Bella's skin as I can at the same time.

When his dark eyes look up at me, I actually forget about my first love for just a moment. Caleb is a beautiful baby, and I do love him, but I can't help but secretly wish that his skin was just a shade or two lighter, or that his silky black hair held a hint of auburn wave. I wish he was hers.

I bury my face in his skin, fighting back the memories of the night he was born. Drinking myself into oblivion, and then racing her to the hospital when she said it was time.

The icy road, the truck, the unavoidable crash, the blood… the end.

My wolf leaving me as soon as her heart stopped, my human body betraying me in the breathalyzer test. It seems a man can live without his imprint, but the wolf won't stay around.

Intoxicated manslaughter, eight years in a state prison. My future shattered once more.

"_Take my baby, Bella. Please! I need to know he'll be loved."_

She could never tell me no.


	57. Come and Go- Bella & Jake, Paul

**Title:** Come and Go  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating:** T ****Warning- Contains major character death****  
**Pairing:** Bella/Jake, Paul  
**Words:** 500  
**Prompt: **picture of people in a movie theater wearing 3D glasses  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN: **Follow-up to Crash and Burn. There will probably be one more installment after this.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Come and Go**_

She had just put her feet up when the howl came. Jacob smiled apologetically as he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "I'm sorry, honey. Hopefully this won't take too long. I'll give you that foot rub I promised when I get back."

Turning to the boy curled up next to Bella, Jake gave him a serious look. "You're in charge now, Caleb. Don't give Auntie Bella too much trouble while I'm gone."

Caleb nodded solemnly, not seeing the glare that Bella sent her husband at his choice of words. He was going to give the poor boy a complex.

With a gentle hand to her swollen belly, Jake leaned in for one more chaste kiss and then he was gone. His howl joined the others as he ran into the woods, and Bella felt an unsettling shiver of dread as he left.

"Mommy?" Five-year-old Caleb put his own small hand where he'd seen the baby kicking, gently rubbing the spot to calm the sharp jabs. "Where is Unca Jake going?"

Since Paul was no longer phasing, Jacob had decided that his son needed no knowledge of the wolf pack. Bella didn't agree, but she had to pick her battles. "He had to run out and check on something for work, baby. Why don't you go get me a book and we can read here on the couch together."

It was dark out when a jolt of pain woke her from her light sleep. She was still on the couch, Caleb's small body tucked right next to her with his arm resting protectively over her stomach. Her first thought was the baby, and her hand flew down to cover his smaller one as she waited for another pain.

Bella gasped when the pain came, not from her stomach, but from her chest. It was sharp ache, throbbing in time with a heart that was currently much larger than her own. His pain-filled howl reached her ears just before it changed to a very human scream.

"Jake?" Her voice was lost in the chaos as the door opened, Jacob's mangled body held high on the shoulders of his brothers. They could hear the blood filling his lungs, but Bella saw only the misshapen bones and long claw mark down his battered side.

"Jake!" she shouted as she waddled over as fast as her body would allow. His eyes opened—glassy and hooded with pain—and she ignored the blood that sprayed out as he gasped her name with his last breath.

"Bella…"

~oOo~

In the dreary communal TV room, Paul groaned and rubbed his eyes in irritation. The screen looked strange—too sharp, almost 3D—and he couldn't sit still with the restless energy suddenly filling him.

Raising his hand for the guard, he nearly passed out as he tried to stand, trembling with an urge he hadn't felt in years.

The warden made a call as he watched the tall Quileute with worry.

"Chief Swan? Paul Lahote has a fever."


	58. Coming Full Circle- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Coming Full Circle  
**Genre:** No idea- family?  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 987  
**Prompt:** "We only breathe so long."  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN:** Last installment after _Crash and Burn_ and _Come and Go_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**Coming Full Circle**_

I wiped my eyes hurriedly as Caleb called out for me to watch him. He threw the rock he was holding toward the water with little boy exuberance, then bounded over to where I was sitting on a driftwood log. _Our_ driftwood log, though I tried not to think about that too much.

"Mommy? You sad again?" He wrapped his arms around me as much as he could, leaning over to rest his head against where the baby was kicking. The baby I thought I would be raising alone until I got that fateful call from my dad.

He explained that Paul was showing signs of phasing, and they had moved up his parole hearing and expedited his release. I couldn't even begin to fathom the consequences of him phasing in the middle of the state penitentiary.

Paul had managed to hold it together until he was released, and then my dad said he ran for the woods as soon as he could. Sam told me he'd entered the pack mind an hour ago, and he was running straight here for Caleb—and though he didn't say the words, I knew he was coming for me as well.

A soft whine brought my attention to the tree line, but I gasped in fear when I didn't recognize the wolf standing there. He was bigger than Paul, maybe even as large as Jacob or Sam. His dark grey fur had streaks of black interspersed with streaks of silver, brown, and red.

As I backed away, tucking Caleb behind me, the wolf whined again and stepped forward once more. He suddenly stopped and shook his head, then looked down at the ground for a moment. I was about to start moving away again when the wolf began to shimmer.

"Daddy!" Caleb was running before my mind caught up to what I was seeing. He reached Paul just as he finished pulling up his shorts, and I stood frozen as Paul buried his face in his son's neck, holding his little body tight.

I still didn't understand, but I was drawn forward by the sight of Caleb's happy grin. He turned toward me when he saw me approaching. "Mommy! Look! Daddy's here!"

My heart lurched, and I wondered for a moment if Paul heard it, but then he looked up.

I'd seen a lot of changes in Paul over the past five years. Even without his wolf he worked out diligently, building muscles that looked nearly supernatural. But the biggest changes had been in his face. He'd gained something during his incarceration, something he'd searched for for years—peace.

Paul had made peace with himself and with his past, working to calm his hair-trigger temper and conquering his addictions. Caleb had been his motivation to clean up, and now he was finally free to reap those rewards.

I had a smile ready when Paul's eyes met mine, but I felt my expression morph into one of shock and wonder. I'd felt this before—not as strong, not nearly as potent, but just as life-changing. "Did you just–?"

"Yeah, I did…" His voice echoed my wonder and drew me closer to him by those infallible ties. The steel bands I'd felt with Jacob were more like a warm, soothing blanket with Paul. This imprint felt organic, natural, as if the earth itself had brought us together.

"I don't understand. Your wolf looks different, and how can we imprint again? We both already…?"

Paul shook his head as he reached out to me with a free hand. "I don't know, babe, but it's true. My wolf _is_ different—it's not the same wolf that left me before. This one feels… stronger, somehow. More grounded. He's mature, steady... powerful."

Staring into his eyes, I could see the difference. He held his head higher, commanding respect. The inner turmoil that had plagued him from his childhood was gone, and love had taken its place.

I took his hand, letting him pull me into his once-familiar arms. As he held me close, a firm kick from inside me reminded me that nothing was as it once was. Tears filled my eyes as I realized that I hadn't thought of Jacob once since laying eyes on Paul again. What kind of widow was I?

Struggling to pull away, I worked to keep my eyes away from him—from both of them. "Paul, I can't! I mean, I just lost my _husband!_ I'm carrying his child!"

Paul refused to be dissuaded, and my first tears fell when he gently cupped my cheek to turn my face toward him. Caleb's small hand patted my other cheek, and I couldn't do anything but look between their matching eyes.

Bending down to set Caleb on the ground, Paul reached out slowly, resting his large hands on my even larger belly. He waited for me to meet his gaze, and he leaned forward to rest his forehead against mine.

"I won't rush you, Bella." His voice was low and hypnotic, soothing me deep inside. "But please, don't push me away. If there's one thing I know it's that we only breathe for so long. I want to breathe with you, with my son, with _yours_. Jacob raised my boy for me, and I would be honored to repay that favor."

A tug at my legs had me looking down into the familiar, beautiful eyes I had loved for the past five years. "Mommy?" His voice was uncertain, but there was no mistaking the joy and hope in his little face.

Without understanding the complexities of imprinting and pack life, it was clear that he was overjoyed by this turn of events. He had one arm around my leg and the other around Paul's, his chin tipped up and resting against his…brother. In that moment I knew—no matter how we came to be, _this_ was my family.


	59. Communication- Bella, Paul

**Title:** Communication  
**Genre:** Romance/drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Paul  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt:** "I'm sorry, could you please repeat that?"  
**Disclaimer:** _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN:** I wrote this on my phone, as therapy, so I wouldn't slap my husband. It worked ;)

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_Communication_**

He's shaving at the sink as I pull out shirt after shirt. None of them look right—not after four kids. I hate getting dressed up for date night. His not-so-subtle glances make me smile though—that is, until he speaks. "Babe? Do we have room for a treadmill?"

It takes me almost a full minute to respond. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

~oOo~

Staring at her in the mirror, she's perfect, so gorgeous. I love those teasing flashes of smooth, pale skin. Looking down at my softer, post-wolf body, I sigh. "Babe? Do have room for a treadmill."


	60. First Date- pack kids, Sam

**Title:** First Date  
**Genre:** Family/Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing:** Pack kids, Sam  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt: **"Why are you wearing a dress?"  
**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

**_First Date_**

Carlie Uley was at her breaking point. She'd ordered the boys out, but they kept sneaking back in for another snack. They were always eating—disgusting little pigs.

Noah Cameron wandered by the bathroom door, pausing when he saw her outfit. "Uh, going somewhere, Car?"

Her brother Levi was next. "Why are you wearing a dress? You look like a girl."

Sam opened the door before the doorbell rang. Colby Lahote stood there wearing his father's self-assured smirk and a skin-tight shirt. Damn wolves.

"Bye, Daddy! Don't wait up!" With a kiss and a wave, his baby girl was gone.


	61. Unfaithful- Sam, Leah

**Title:** Unfaithful  
**Genre:** Angst  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing:** Sam/Leah  
**Words:** 100  
**Prompt:** "Like father, like son"  
**Disclaimer**: _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN:** Canon all the way here. Post-imprint, pre-phase Leah.

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**Unfaithful**

She tried to warn me, my mom did. She told me not to get so attached to you. She said things might change as we got older, and I shouldn't plan a future with you when we were both still in high school.

I never dreamed you would leave me—betray me this way. I certainly never imagined it would be with _her_. My own cousin.

She gave me a fake sympathetic look as I stood there with tears streaming down my face, screaming at you. I should have never trusted a Uley. They don't know how to be faithful.


	62. The Stacked Pack- Bella, pack

**Title:** The Stacked Pack

**Genre:** general consensus on TR was humor ;)

**Rating:** T

**Pairing**: Bella/pack, with Sam/Leah/Jacob

**Words:** 500

_**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Prompt: **picture of a stack of pancakes

**_AN: Yeah, this is one of those where you're probably gonna shake your head and think WTF? You got that from this picture? Oh well. I was in a poly mood. In this world Leah, Jake and Sam are together, and Bella is with the rest of the pack. Because… poly._**

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

_**The Stacked Pack**_

"Bells? Everything okay in here?" The alphas' mate tried to hide her smile as she watched the smaller girl stomp around the pack kitchen, slamming ingredients around. Being the sole human surrounded by supernatural beings still hadn't gotten any easier for her.

"Great, Leah. Just great. Everything's..._great_." Bella bit the words out harshly, though Leah took no personal offense to her ire. She'd seen the wolves escape with their tails between their legs just moments earlier and knew Bella must really be in a mood to run them all off at once.

With patience the she-wolf reserved just for Bella, Leah settled herself at the bar and watched her finish cooking a wolf-sized stack of pancakes

"What did they do this time?" Leah knew she was taking a risk, but she also knew the pack's little female needed someone else to vent to. Leah honestly wasn't sure how Bella handled it—Sam and Jake were bad enough on their own.

She couldn't even imagine what the younger girl had to deal with corralling all seven of the others. Even though Collin and Brady weren't allowed in her bed yet, she still had a weighty emotional connection with the whole pack.

The scent of tears had Leah reaching over to pat Bella's hand in sympathy. "It's just these damn hormones," she sniffled, pulling her hand away from Leah to reach down and rub absently at her swollen belly. "The boys just don't understand."

At Leah's gentle urging, Bella went on to explain as she set about buttering her pancakes. "I just want them all _so much_ right now! I want to stack them all up and just… just… _lick_ them or something."

The wolves outside perked their ears up as she mentioned their names, stacking her pancakes as she went. "Poor Paul tries his best to keep me satisfied, and he doesn't mind sharing with Jared. But I also want Embry and Quil." Two more pancakes joined the others.

"Mmmm, and Seth…" She licked her lips as she lined up another thick pancake, squirming a bit as she rubbed her thighs together. Leah shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her little brother, but the wolves outside were panting as they listened.

"I'm so bad right now I'd even take the boys! Like Collin and Brady need a crazy pregnant woman stealing their virginity." The wolves in question stared in awe at the idea that Bella finally saw them as something other than the pack puppies.

Typically, Bella's mood shifted abruptly as she doused the stack with syrup and picked up her utensils with an irritated growl. "But then they come in here with their muddy feet and another torn pair of shorts and I could just—ugh!"

Ten wolves flinched in unison as she brought her knife down and sliced straight through the carefully-stacked pancakes, carving out a huge bite. Seeing the grimace on Leah's face, Bella covered her mouth and pushed the plate over.

"Oh, sorry Leah! Did you want some?"


	63. On My Knees- Bella, Seth

**Title**: On My Knees  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: T  
**Pairing:** Bella/Seth  
**Words**: 1300

_**Disclaimer**__: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**AN:** I started this for one contest, finished it for another one, and didn't enter it in either of them. Rather fluffy, just something I had rumbling around in my head that needed to get out.

_****ATTENTION: PLEASE READ: This is my last scheduled update to my Wolf Drabbles. It has gotten rather massive, so I am starting a new grouping that will be called Short Stuff. It will be both wolf and vamp pairings and stories from 100-1000 words, still based mostly on the Tricky Raven weekly prompts. So keep your eye out for that if you're interested in following. Thanks for reading all these!**_

**~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~**

**On My Knees**

I have known you literally my whole life—so long in fact, that I don't actually remember meeting you. I've seen the picture, though. I wasn't much to look at—all wrinkled skin and spiky black hair—but you… you looked like an angel. Your hair was coming out of its braids, and your pale skin was lightly bronzed by the sun. You held me just hours after my birth, and our first kiss was captured for all time in a priceless photo.

The earliest memory I have of you, it was in the springtime. Do you remember? You must have been about eight years old, so I guess I was three or four. You and Jacob were playing in his backyard with Quil and Embry. I wanted to play too, but they laughed and called me a baby. When I started to cry, you put your arm around me and led me inside. Then you fixed me ice cream. I'm pretty sure that's when I fell in love with you.

I cried when you moved away with your mother, and I looked forward to your visits every summer. I tagged along with Jake, knowing that wherever he was, you would show up eventually. I wanted to hate him for taking all your attention, but without him I wouldn't have seen you as often as I did. I just wished you would see me too.

I spent years watching you. I watched you grow up, and I was overjoyed when you moved back to Washington for high school. I watched you date, and I watched you get your heart broken. My own heart broke when you went all the way to Florida for college. I worried then that I would never see you again.

I tried to get past you, get over you. I dated a few girls, but none of them held a candle to you. My family encouraged me to stretch my boundaries, get off the rez and get out into the world.

My only passion—other than you—was education. I loved learning, and I wanted to share that joy with other children. I took my scholarships to Tacoma and got my degree in only three years.

Mom and Dad were so proud when they came up to watch me graduate. Leah was crying, and Sam stood up and whistled when they called my name. They even held a welcome home bonfire for me when we got back to La Push. I know you remember _that _bonfire...

I made the rounds, accepting congratulations from my friends, and my parents' friends, and pretty much everyone who lived on the rez. I was sipping a beer and talking to Jake when something caught his eye. He glanced over my shoulder and waved, ready to change my world in an instant.

"Bells! Over here!"

I couldn't breathe. My hand gripped the bottle I was holding so tightly I thought it might break. I was scared to turn and look, afraid that if I did you might disappear.

The air around me felt charged as you moved closer, close enough to touch me as you brushed past me to greet our friend. At least, I hoped he was only your called out your greeting, then put your arms around him and hugged him, and I swear I almost growled at your familiarity.

But then you turned. You turned around to face me, and I felt the earth stop moving. You had always been the center of my world throughout my whole childhood, but seeing you all grown up was something completely different.

Your face had lost the faint roundness of youth, settling into a delicate beauty that brought the sun to our rainy corner of the world. When you smiled at me it was like the heavens opened up, showering me in radiance.

"Sethy? Little Seth Clearwater, is that really you?" You made my face heat with embarrassment at my childhood nickname, but hope bloomed in my heart, because that wasn't a patronizing look you were giving me.

Your eyes swept over me from my bare feet, to my board shorts, over my shirtless torso and up to my face. I gave you a smirk that made you squirm, and I knew then that I had you. You might have only held an ounce of the desire that I felt for you, but it was enough.

We were inseparable the rest of the night, dancing through the waves and playing under the stars. When the party broke up, I took your offered hand and followed you back to your new home.

We didn't speak a word as you led me to your bedroom, and I still don't know if you felt my hands shaking when I laid you back on your bed. I could hardly breathe with the anticipation of what we were about to do.

When I first tasted your lips, I couldn't hold back a moan. You tasted of fulfilled dreams, hope, and love. I didn't tell you then, but I loved you. I have always loved you, and I will always love you.

Just as you accepted me into your body that first night, you slowly let me work my way into your heart. Each day we grow closer, closer than I ever dreamed we could. It has only been three years since that night, but it feels as if we have spent a lifetime together.

Why am I telling you all this now? This way? You know how I get when we are face to face—how I get tongue-tied and all out of sorts. I wanted to do this right, say the right words, try in some small way to show you the true depths of my feelings.

So honey, if you would, just turn around and look at me. I'm down on my knees, asking you, begging you. I need to know.

Will you marry me?

~o~o~o~o~o~

I can barely read the last few lines through the tears in my eyes. My hands are shaking so badly that I have to take extra care to set your letter back on the table where I found it. I look around at the candles and roses, trying to burn this memory in place before I turn around.

After several deep breaths, I finally face you. I have no idea how I missed so much for so long, but you have my complete attention now. I don't feel worthy of your deep and abiding love, but I swear that I will do everything I can to earn it.

"_Please..._"

Your beautiful eyes are filled with tears as you kneel before me, and your whispered plea is hoarse with emotion. I take in your best suit, the tie I gave you for your birthday, until my eye is finally drawn down to the ring in your hands.

I know I've said (repeatedly) that I never want to get married, but at this moment—with you—I can't think of a single excuse. I step toward you, reaching one hand out to stroke through your hair, smiling when you tilt your head automatically—you will always be my sweet puppy.

I take another breath and nudge your chin up to face me, blown away by the sheer devotion in your eyes. I know now that it has always been there.

"Bells?" You mouth my name without a sound, and I know I have put you off long enough. My thumb traces your cheekbone, and I nod. I nod frantically, pressing kisses all over your sweet face until I reach your gorgeous full lips.

Glancing back up, I see your eyes are half-closed and a single tear has worked its way loose to glide down your smooth skin. I wipe it away just before I breathe my answer against your lips.

"_Yes!_"


End file.
